SnappedTale
by austinedgar
Summary: An interesting reset has led to many changes in the underground. Papyrus is head of the royal guard, Sans is heir to the king's throne, and Frisk is just a little too knowledgeable for their own good. Join the journeys of four humans, each wanting something different, and watch as Sans and his friends work together to save everyone, before embarking to the surface. M for language.
1. Skeletal Dreams

Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.

One day, war broke out between the two races.

After a long battle, the humans were victorious.

They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.

Many years later… A human fell into the RUINS. Injured by its fall, the human called out for help. ASRIEL, the king's son, heard the human's call. He brought the human back to the castle. Over time, ASRIEL and the human became like siblings. The King and Queen treated the human child as their own. The underground was full of hope. Then... One day... The human became very ill. The sick human had only one request. To see the flowers from their village. But there was nothing we could do. The next day…...The next day... The human died. ASRIEL, wracked with grief, absorbed the human's SOUL. He transformed into a being with incredible power. With the human SOUL, ASRIEL crossed through the barrier. He carried the human's body into the sunset, back to the village of the humans. ASRIEL reached the center of the village. There, he found a bed of golden flowers. He carried the human onto it. Suddenly, screams rang out. The villagers saw ASRIEL holding the human's body. They thought that he had killed the child. The humans attacked him with everything they had. He was struck with blow after blow. ASRIEL had the power to destroy them all. But... ASRIEL did not fight back. Clutching the human... ASRIEL smiled, and walked away. Wounded, ASRIEL stumbled home. He entered the castle and collapsed. His dust spread across the garden. The kingdom fell into despair. The king and queen had lost two children in one night. The humans had once again taken everything from us. The king decided it was time to end our suffering. Every human who falls down here must die. With enough souls, we can shatter the barrier forever. It's not long now. King ASGORE will let us go. King ASGORE will give us hope. King ASGORE will save us all. You should be smiling, too. Aren't you excited? Aren't you happy? You're going to be free..

 _Oh, most certainly… In fact…_

 _You will all be free._

* * *

Sans snapped awake, breathing heavily. What a horrible nightmare. He dreamed of a demonic child, one with a purple and blue shirt, murdering everyone. Flashes of Toriel falling with cuts in her side; Lesser Dog whimpering at the blows brought to their weak armor; Papyrus' skull being crushed beneath their feet; Monster Kid standing up to them, yet was nearly killed; Undyne trying her best to fight them, yet failing due to their own determination; Tsunderplane crashing into the lava of Hotland; Mettaton NEO blown away in one slash; and then, him. Trying his best to defeat the little devil, yet being slashed aside as all his friends had. And then, the king. Trying to reason with it, as if it could be reasoned with. And finally, the little weed begging for mercy, yet receiving none. And after that, the world ended. Only to be brought back.

Sans had seen this more than once. By no means was this a common occurrence. But every time he woke up, he felt bad for seeing the kid like that.

 _Maybe they weren't so bad, maybe they took a turn for the worse on the surface._

 _Maybe they were just trying to defend themselves._

He always shut these thoughts down, though. They were merely that, because he was almost certain that wasn't self-defense. Just plain out murder. And, it was quite clear the child had no compassion, hope, or love. They certainly had LOVE, but no love. For anything, nor for anyone. Of course, this was no surprise, humans had shown continuously that by no means did they need these to survive. A little bit of determination could get them through anything.

Sans now knew that this wasn't just dreams. He had experienced them before, just as he will today. He had tried his hardest to stop them every time, but it just wasn't worth it anymore. No matter what he did, the child would find a way around it. Every plot and scheme Sans had was foiled by the little child. They had no time for anyone, they seemed hell-bent on leaving the underground, and if that meant killing everything along the way, then so be it.

 _We would kill them, though. It must have been scary for a kid to be all alone. Maybe they could have justified their actions._

No, impossible. Sans had a strange feeling that the kid knew what they were doing, because they pretty much memorized the attacks. He tried switching them up, but next time around, they were ready. Always ready.

Sans sighed. He had to face the facts. Even though he knew these happened, and knew they were real, he can't remember himself doing them. As far as he knew, all he could actually remember him doing was when he woke up that fateful day, which was, coincidentally, the same day the original human fell as well. Then, when the world was extinguished, along with everyone in it, he dreamed of that day, and the many days before. Unfortunately, the second he died, he forgot how he did it. The next day, he would remember, then forget again. It was never-ending, only a couple mysterious… holes connected murder. He had no clue what these could be, but he had a feeling it had to do with the child. The child who was a horrible being, the true definition of a monster.

Yet, peculiar. There were indeed times when Sans noticed something strange about the human. A glint in their eyes that wasn't murderous, but rather gleeful, or maybe a genuine smile instead of whatever fake one they tried to pull at other times. Almost reminded Sans of himself. But that child wasn't him, and he knew it. While Sans had a weak soul, a mere one HP and little ATK and DEF, he had something that child would never have: a family and friends, people to lean on, people to care about. Places to go, things to see, emotions to feel, gratitude, cheerfulness, love, determ- Wait, no. Determination led to nothing good. That was the power the child used to come back no matter what. The power to keep fighting, the will to survive, the strive to always prove yourself, not because you have to, of course, but just because you can. This is the one reason why they never stop, never fade. They won't stop until we do, until we stop fighting, until we stop being determined. Now, being determined and having determination were two different things, and some humans were blessed to have both. Being determined wasn't necessarily evil, for almost all monsters were in order to escape the horrid conditions of the Underground. Some had determination, yet were determined to do what they thought they needed to do. This wasn't always good, in fact, its consequences were more impactful than the events themselves most of the time. Somewhere, deep down, Sans knew that beneath all the dreams of thoughtless murder, was a kind child, one who was determined to set everyone free, to believe in everyone's hopes and dreams, and to most importantly walk with them through everything, no matter what the cost upon them was. Back to thoughtless murder, this was essentially what pure determination in someone did. The ability to do whatever, and the urge to do it just because of that fact. Sans had seen few humans with the power to overcome the temptation and do something good with their life. That is, until, he or Asgore took their souls. He had heard tales of a human who fell, way before he was born, who had determination, but wasn't very determined. They had died, and the king and queen's son, Asriel, had taken them to the surface using the human's soul. Some monsters had told him before that the child had attempted to convince Asriel to fight the humans once they had attacked him, but unlike the child, Asriel was determined to make sure no one was hurt, to make the child know that the humans and him had met a misunderstanding, that they were good people, just confused. The child never understood this, nor will they ever, wherever their soul is residing now. What confused Sans was the description of the human. It was almost identical to the way the human who was in a never-ending cycle of murder looked, except for a few choice… fashion decisions. But the glint in their eyes, the hair, their love for pain upon others, it was to close to be a coincidence. But that couldn't be the child, right?

* * *

Sans lied in his bed. But, something was different about this bed… he turned on the bedside lamp. Wait, he didn't have one. What was…. Oh.

The room Sans was in was practically the exact opposite of his one in Snowdin. Royal green walls, dark wooden floors, a comfy chair next to a fireplace alongside a bookshelf with many titles. Sans read some of them from his position on the left side of his king sized bed.

 _Intro to Physics_

 _Quantum Physics Experience: Learn to bend them to your Will!_

 _Teleportation: A History and Theory_

Weird. No-one else knew Sans was interested in these subjects. Then again, this doesn't look like anyone's room who he knows. A knock sounds on the door.

"Mr. Sans? You are requested by the king," the mysterious voice said. What? Sans had never been called into a royal meeting. In fact, he rarely talks to the king, even though he is only two rooms away in the Last Corridor.

"Wha-? What do you mean? Who are you?" Sans said groggily through the door crack.

"Oh, ha ha Prince Sans! You always were hilarious with your jokes," the mysterious man said.

Woah, woah, hold up just a second. Prince? What? Was someone playing a joke? This wasn't very funny, though, and the mystery man wasn't very funny either. Sans immediately disliked him. Sans had decided to dress himself, and walked over to the… ugh, golden plated dresser. Inside was not Sans' signature jacket, comfy shorts and slippers, but rather a neck-to-floor cloak, royal armor, and a crown. Sans stared at the items, bemused. These would be worth so much at the merchant in Snowdin. Was this a room in the inn? No, no way. Even though he had never stayed at the inn, he knew that there was no way the bunny who ran it was that rich.

As Sans dressed in the strange clothing, he heard movements just beyond his bedroom door. Opening the door with his magic, he saw perhaps the strangest sight he had seen all day.

Standing (more like sitting) in his doorway, was Flowey.

* * *

The flower was frantic, panting as if he had actually ran from the Ruins to wherever Sans was. His face was anything but the sly grin he usually had. He looked genuinely scared, and desperate, for he was coming to Sans.

"Sans! Oh my god, something has gone very, very wrong!" he cried. "What, what happened? You remember the timelines, right? The ones where Chara came through, killing everyone? That's all I can remember, and now she's back! Please help me! I don't want to die again!" Flowey started weeping, and Sans was left startled.

"Flowey? You can remember them too? Wait… what happened? Of course she's back, she comes back everytime," Sans said, confused at why Flowey was taking this so seriously when it has happened countless times before.

"No, no it's different now! They just walked past me, not acknowledging me whatsoever! They stepped OVER me! How disgraceful!" Flowey screeched.

"That… that is peculiar. Wait, Flowey? Where am I? How long have you known about these? You've never come to me before, so why are you doing it now?" Sans said.

"For you first question, you're in the castle. New Home. You are the heir to the kingdom. Don't ask me how, I have no clue. For your second, I just found out! I woke up in the RUINS, in that one room I stay in to teach the kid about LV and EX-" Flowey started, but was cut off by Sans.

"I have several disagreements with your way of 'teaching," Sans said bitterly, but Flowey ignored him.

"-P, and so the kid fell, I started my introduction, and they completely ignore me! They look down at me for a second, then leave!" Flowey said, exhausted from the speed of his speaking.

"I need proof, this is too ridiculous to be true," Sans continued, his brow raised suspiciously.

"FINE! I WILL show you!" Flowey said, before glowing bright green and yellow, then sucking Sans into a green and yellow hole-like vortex.

* * *

Sans hit the ground with a grunt, and looked up, only to see two Floweys, one next to him and one in the room ahead, seemingly preparing a speech he was to use on the human that fell. That Flowey didn't seem to see him, while the Flowey next to him edged him forward.

"Hold the phone, little flower buddy," Sans said, "How did you do that?"

"I don't know, exactly. Like I said, many things have changed. Just watch," Flowey said as they entered the room the past Flowey was in. Even as Sans grew closer to the past Flowey, they bade him no attention. He seemed focused on the doorway in front of him. Similar to the Flowey from the present, this one seemed frightened. He eyed the doorway with a suspicious kind of curiosity.

"Three, two, one…" The present Flowey counted down, and the child walked in. Bright purple and blue sweater, hiking shorts and boots, a bandage on their cheek, a stick in their hand, and determination in every feature of their body. The way they walked, the look in their eyes, their blank yet full expression would be nearly impossible to replicate by anyone, monster or human.

"Ah!" Both Floweys screamed, yet the present one seemed to overcome the horrified expression quicker, as the past one stared in disbelief. "Uh, um.. Howdy… I'm Flowey. Flowey th-" the past Flowey stopped, as he watching in horrified astonishment as the child ignored the flower's speech and proceeded to step over the flower as if it was nothing. The past Flowey turned around, struck between shock and anger. "Uh, hello!? Didn't you see me? Don't you dare go anywhere, you murdering psycho!" The past Flowey screamed. The child slowly turned their head, and looked Flowey straight in the eye. The flower instinctively shrunk back, stuttering out an almost unintelligibly, "Please.. don't …. kill.. ...me…," before the child smirked and walked out of the room.

"What in bloody hell was that?" the past Flowey questioned to himself, before the memory faded. Flowey and Sans found themselves back in Sans' room, Sans confounded and Flowey worried.

"That's never happened before, you say?" Sans questioned. "No," Flowey said, "and that's not all. Afterwards, something interesting happened that I need you to know. We need to go back again," Flowey concluded before, without Sans' permission, sucked him into yet another mysterious vortex.

Sans found himself back in the same room they had traversed to in the previous memory, yet the room was much brighter, and Flowey seemed to be concentrating on something. The past one, mind you, for the present one was too busy sitting in the corner of the room, apparently waiting for something. Sans ignored him and turned his attention back to the past Flowey, who was now muttering quietly.

"Ah, met Toriel, have they? Can't wait to see how long it takes for them to stab them in the back, then Papyrus, then Undyne, then Mettaton, then Sans, then….. then me…." the flowey stuttered out before bursting into tears. He cried silently for a few minutes, and Sans was confused on why the memory was continuing. Did Flowey want him to pity him? Well, he wasn't getting any. Just before Sans was about to go talk to the present Flowey about what they were doing here, a disturbance came from the doorway.

The lights faded, a spotlight on the little flower. They inclined their head, and stared at what caused this. They looked shocked, and yet, scared. They stared, tears still falling.

"Oh, look honey. Curious. I've never seen a plant… cry before," the voice said, and the lights faded entirely.

 **Thank you for reading! This is more of a concept currently and I would like to know what people think about it. I'll continue anyway, but it would be nice to have feedback. I know, this was very vague and in the next chapter it'll be explained. EDIT: This is a lie.**

 **In essence, this is Undertale, yet, completely all over the place. The only things that really stay on path are the areas (RUINS, Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotland, CORE, New Home) while the characters, fights, powers, everything. There WILL be some story outside of the Underground, but there SHOULD be only two OCs. Don't take this as a promise, but I just don't like when OCs overshadow the actual main characters/story (won't name any fics, but one I've read, I barely even see any of the original Undertale characters. They might as well have made a completely new storyline.). I also need help with the title. Place your suggestions in the reviews. I'll pick the best one unless I think of one. Double-check online to make sure your title hasn't already been used.**

 **Thanks for reading, again, and don't worry, I know what I'm doing!**

 **P.S. I have no f***ing idea what I am doing.**


	2. A Mysterious Voice

**Thank you for 3 Favs and Follows already (as of writing this)! Never thought people would actually LIKE my stuff! What is this witchcraft!? So, naturally, I had to write another one immediately! Again, if you guys (and gals) for whatever reason think the title so far is good (which would be ridiculous, right? Right?), please tell me. I need to know! Also, if any formatting issues occur (This is my first fic), please tell me. I want this to be as great a story as possible. Also, don't be afraid to be a "grammar Nazi" as they're called and point out incorrect spelling, grammar or punctuation. Word should work that out on its own, but let me know! Thanks for reading!**

 **I would like to thank "IAmBehindYou123" "Imagining Creativity" and "cryptologicalMystic" for following, and "HeadphonesCityActress" as well as "Imagining Creativity" and "cryptologicalMystic" for the favorites. I don't request or ask for anybody to do these, but if you genuinely like the story, why not mate?**

 **Reviews** **:**

 **cryptologicalMystic: In case you didn't see my reply, no, as of now, Dr. Whitman isn't an OC. That was just a joke. However, that could be an OC once the monsters are free and return to the surface. Also, thanks for liking the concept! That means a lot to me. *Write for three minutes* WAIT! HOLD THE PHONE DAMN IT! About *counts on hands* 22 sentences into this chapter, he will be briefly mentioned, and I have decided he will be an OC on the surface. He is, however, not one of the main two I talked about last chapter. In fact, you'll meet them, right…. about… NOW!**

 _ **Future Austin!:**_ **So, I decided to take that part out of the first chapter, don't know why, just felt like it. For those who don't know, Dr. Whitman was a horrible joke I did in the first chapter, but now it's chapter 9, and I looked back and it was just kinda weird. He doesn't play a big role (yet) and it didn't seem necessary. However, as my only review so far, I think it's fair to keep cryptologicalMystic's review up. Unless, of course, they don't want it.**

 **Oh yeah this chapter sucks.**

"Adam, stop running!" Mary cried as she chased Adam through the thick brush at the base of Mt. Ebbot.

"Catch me then!" Adam cried back, as he raced up the mountain trail.

Mary laughed at her husband's shenanigans. He always knew how to make her have a good time. Playing videogames, going to parks, climbing mountains from which no one has ever returned from before. Yeah, what a blast she'll have.

"Adam, come back please!" Mary called, developing cramps in her sides as she panted along up the slope.

"Ok, I'll stop," Adam said, a mischievous smile on his face.

Mary always felt that that was one of the reasons she'd married him. His explosive personality, semi-decent humor, mainly revolving around un-related puns, and of course, his intelligence and bravery under pressure. Despite how ridiculous he could be sometimes, he always knew where to draw the line. Yes, he stepped a toe over every once in a while, but never far enough to cause trouble. That, and probably his looks.

Adam was about five feet eleven inches, with bright blue eyes and wind-swept hair. He stood confidently and never seemed to look down at people. Well, figuratively. He could find good in everyone, and was pretty good at making people feel better than they thought they were themselves. He was amazing, and Mary, she felt like she wasn't. Sure, she was top of her class in college, but before meeting Adam, she didn't have very many friends. Well, none at all, really. Adam had come to her school about a year before she was due to graduate. He, much like her, had been top of the class, and was even asked to help Dr. Whitman with his commencement speech at graduation (AN: For those who don't know, in the US, commencement speeches are speeches spoken by usually politicians or other notable speakers at a graduation, typically from a college or university. I think.). Adam, or course, excelled at it. Later, after the ceremony, he had proposed to Mary, after eight months of dating. She accepted, and here they were now, walking up to their camping spot near the base of Mt. Ebott, as far as law enforcement allowed them to go.

"Hey, Mary. Want to play some music? I brought the keyboard, and your violin, too," Adam said as they neared closer to their car, packed with essential survival gear and their bikes. They both knew that no law enforcement would stop them from checking the top. Their curiosity was too piqued, nothing would stop them from checking out the rumors. Did monsters really live at the top? However, this wasn't the only reason they wanted to check it out. A child had gone missing down in the town, and people had started suspecting a suicide at Mt. Ebott. Once Mary had heard, she knew that she wanted to find the child, if they were up there, and make sure they're returned safely. She felt as if it was destiny, as cliché as that sounds.

* * *

"Sure, lets," Mary agreed. She tried to sound calm and collected, but on the inside, she was ecstatic. She had wanted to try the new song Adam was hinting at for ages. Adam started setting up his equipment, and told Mary she should go look around, find anything cool they could graffiti, or animals they could throw rocks at. Mary knew he was joking, but inwardly cringed. Adam was apparently still mad at the people they had seen just days ago doing just what he described. To think some humans were so heartless.

 _Aren't they all?_

Mary whipped around, but no one was there. She had already walked out of hearing distance of Adam, and this voice was close, too close.

"What... what do you mean? Who are you?" Mary said aloud, feeling stupid when obviously no one was nearby. It was Mt. Ebbot afterall.

 _I am a child who… took a fumble at the top of the mountain. If you come up, maybe you can return my body. Or….. I could just take yours._

"N-o, go away!" Mary cried, trying desperately to find the mysterious voice. This child seemed… malevolent. Evil. Nothing she wanted to be around. And that suggestion of taking her body sounded too much like a possibility.

"How can I help you? Are you dead, you must be if you're able to talk to me without a body, right?" Mary said, her body trembling.

 _Oh yes, I have no body, and I am also dead. That changes nothing, however. I am still here, am I not?_

"I-I suppose," Mary said, shyly. She was disliking this conversation even more every second she was a part of it.

 _However, I am not the only one to fall. Come see, you'll find that your dream of SAVING someone isn't just that. A dream. Finish what I started, human._

Mary, having been visibly shaking uncontrollably, stopped. She wasn't particularly startled that the child knew her one dream, but what startled her was the fact the child called her a human, as if she wasn't.

"wait, wha-"

 _I await you._

And the voice went silent.

* * *

Mary walked slowly back to the campsite, trying to control her shaking. It was getting dark very quick, and she found Adam trying to start a fire.

"Mary, you okay? You look pretty _shaken_ up there. Why don't you come over and _cool_ off?" Adam joked. He was obviously low on material, and his expression showed. Mary attempted to look very mad, but epically failed. Adam took notice, and opened his mouth, his eyes lit with glee.

"Woah, Mary, that expression-" Adam started. Mary screamed, "NO!" but Adam pushed on, "-sends a _shiver_ down my spine!" he finished before laughing at Mary's now fuming expression. No faking required. She tackled Adam playfully, forcing them both to the ground and laughing out loud. Once they calmed down, Adam spoke.

"You look pretty cold, Mary," Adam said quietly, completely serious now. "Here's a blanket," he said before passing her one.

"Ready to play?" Adam asked, and Mary nodded.

Adam sat down at his makeshift bench (in other words, a burned tree trunk) and started his piece, with Mary beginning on the violin later in. They played the piece, and Mary couldn't help but tear up. She loved the song. Once they finished playing, they heard soft clapping from the bushes. She turned around to see a small child's outline. She couldn't make out the clothes or face, but the way their body tensed up, Mary could tell they regretted it. The child took off into the wood, up the mountain. Mary turned back to Adam, and, based on his expression, she knew he was thinking the same thing.

That was the missing child, now heading to the top of the mountain.

"Quick, get them!" Adam yelled as he picked up his bike and started pedaling.

"Hey! Stop running! We want to help!" Mary called, but the child was already off.

"I'll catch them, get the car up here!" Adam called as he pedaled off.

As Mary started the car, a downpour started. She instantly grew worried for Adam and the child. Freezing cold, drenched, and no one for miles around? This was worrisome. She started to drive up the narrow slope, animals jumping away from the path as she sped off. She passed numerous signs:

 _Don't pass this point!_

 _Dangerous animals present!_

 _Passage beyond this point prohibited!_

She ignored them, and continued along. A few minutes later, the path got too thin for the car to continue. Mary quickly got out and raced up the path. She started feeling drowsy. She started crawling along the path. The rain fell even harder. Mary collapsed, and fell unconscious, lost alone in the woods of the mountain...

* * *

A small child approached the mountain. The child was short, around the age of nine. They have curly, brown hair and vacant eyes, yet they eye the mountain ahead of them. Their striped sweater was already soaked. They urgently seeked shelter from the rain. As they approached even closer to the mountain, they notice a small cave entrance through the alcove of trees. They sprint to the entrance, only to see a massive hole in front of them. Stalactites hang from above, threatening to impale whatever might happen to be beneath them. The cave entrance opened into the massive cavern, perfectly sphered within the mountain.

The child had never seen anything like this. Bright green vines slither and cross each other all over the ground. Several strange creatures try to sneak a peek at the human, yet cower in fear away. They remember the horrors of the war against humans and monsters. A confrontation was one of the last things they wanted.

The child, oblivious to the numerous deadly creatures just feet away in the shadows, pranced around happily. They felt that they could simply stay here till the storm passed, and so many cool things to explore! Strange rocks, magnificent plants, and patches of golden flowers litter the cavern's floor, yet the human's attention was solely on the hole.

The child begins their walk to the hole's edge. Their curiosity piqued, they couldn't help but explore what kind of wondrous things could lay at the bottom. Maybe nothing at all. But they knew in their heart they would regret it if they didn't. Or, maybe their soul.

As the child walks closer and closer, the vines along the floor begin to move. They begin to slither off into the human's direction, easily able to catch up with the human in no hurry to reach their destination.

Finally, the human reaches the edge. Looking over the side, they notice the bottom, several hundred feet down. No way to jump. They would need climbing equipment to get down there. Just as they are about to turn around, they notice a small ledge, this one only ten feet below their current position. However, it was on the opposite side of the hole, and getting around to the other side was impossible, as enormous rocks barricade the path. An impossible jump. However, if they could make it, then they could explore the rest of the cave, and, with luck, make it back by tomorrow morning. _Yes. What a wonderful idea,_ they thought.

They break into a run, nearing the edge fast and preparing to jump. Thirty feet. Twenty. Ten. Five. Just as they were about to jump, the vines swooped under the child and snagged their foot. The child tumbled and slid down the opening, before they were free falling into the hole.

They fell, hair waving behind them, sweater fluttering in the air. While the fall should have been short, time seemed to slow down for the human. They screamed, kicked and yelled. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the human neared the ground. Thirty. Twenty. Ten. Within half a second, the human managed to think one last thought:

 _My life will end here, in a world where no one remembers me…_

They wait for the instant they perish, the moment they cease to exist, the second their soul leaves their mortal body, without a living host and possibly even shattering. They would die, and so would their soul.

But it refused.

Their eyes shot open. Pain flared through the human's body. Their vision went dizzy, and they ached all over. Yet they were alive. How? _Why ask?_ They feel something beneath them though. They try to stand, yet fall into a kneeling position. Definitely broken, they can't take any pressure. They look up. Hundreds of feet above, the entrance to the hole opens up to the cavern the human had once found fun. They were naive, however, and quickly resolved to find a solution to get out.

But before they could even begin to formulate solutions to what seems like an impossible feat, they feel themselves losing consciousness. Vision blurs. The human might die here. They realize they may never make it home, they may never see the light of day again, and they may never be able to live their whole life, one solely reserved for them to enjoy.

 _NO, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!_ they thought. They wanted to live, to enjoy their life and figure out how to leave this place. They forced themselves to take deep breaths and soon, their vision had returned to normal. The once unbearable pain in their leg now was merely a dull throb. They still couldn't walk, but they could crawl. But to where?

They turn to their left to see a long hallway leading to a doorway. The doorway could lead to anywhere, numerous places to explore, and hopefully a way out of this mountain. But now, rest. No point scrambling around with a leg they could now barely walk on. They apply a bandage to their fractured leg, but how would that help? Oh well, it was comforting, at least. They picked up a stick to use in defense. What if something attacked? They didn't have much time to think, anyway

 _Once upon a time, as usual,_ they thought, before drifting into slumber.

* * *

"Mary! Mary! Please wake up!" Adam shook Mary vigorously in an attempt to wake her up. Mary grudgingly opened her eyes.

"Ugh… Where's the kid?" Mary asked.

Adam bit his lip. "The kid fell down. Down the hole in the mountain," he said.

Silence. Mary sat, thinking. She wanted to follow the child, save them from the dangers in the underground. But would Adam want to follow?

As she thought that, Adam answered her. "I know you want to follow them. I know you want to prove yourself, let people think your important. And I want you to know, that I don't care. I want you to be you, but I know that what you want to do is follow the kid. And I want you to also know, that I will follow you, and help you, and always be there for you, understand?"

Mary nodded. "Okay, let's go."

 **You know what would be really neat? I need art! If you are willing to take the time to draw or create a cover for this story, I would appreciate it SO much. I can't draw, and I dislike taking others work, even when I give credit. It just doesn't seem right unless it was SPECIFICALLY made for this story. Anyone who is willing to do this can PM me.**

 **So, you've made it to Chapter 2. Congrats on not dying. I mean it, this is literal trash. This is Alphys. I'm sure this just seems like a baby-horrible-awful-throwaway-piece of garbage, right? NOPE! You have no idea, you have no** **idea what this thing has in store for you. Say what you want about it, but you can't just put it in a box… in a box… in a box… in a box (BTW: anyone who gets that reference is embedded in my heart as one of the best people of all time.)**

 **Okay, there are probably going to be chapters I don't like as much as the rest. This is probably one of them. I just felt like this is more a boring part and it will be more invigorating once they get into the underground.**

 **In regards to my upload schedule, this WILL NOT be daily uploads. I will post when I am ready, hopefully not too long in between chapters. Again, criticism and advice alike are welcome, but don't be a jerk.**

 **I am super thankful for my very first fans! I got six of them now! I'll go ahead and name them. I have the one in my room, the one in my office, the living room, my brother's room, my… okay, that joke sucked. BYE!**


	3. A Flash Into Memories

Sans fell down, having been torn out of the memory at the moment it ended. He looked around to find himself in a different location than before. Instead of the mysterious room, he was now in… well, another mysterious room. The one with the door that no one can seem to open. He had tried a fair few times himself, but to no avail. Even when the kid came through, they had tried to open it, but it was still locked tight.

Sans was not worried about that now, though. He was more intrigued by the fact that now, THREE humans, all at once, had fallen into the underground, and were supposedly now in the Ruins.

 _Oh no,_ Sans thought worriedly, _Toriel is in danger._

Wait, Toriel? He doesn't remember knowing her name, all he knew was that every time he had walked up to the door once the kid left, no one answered, and he always had a sickening feeling that just on the other side of the door was a pile of monster dust. But, how would he know her name? Even if he did figure it out, he would have forgotten the next day, when the timeline was reset. Still, though, there were holes, sections of time missing in between these genocides. Is his knowledge of her name some residue from these missing puzzle pieces? Could be. The machine would know, if only it worked. And the one person who he could have confined this information with is… well, not coming back anytime soon.

"Hey, Sans? You with me?" Flowey's voice rang from right beside Sans, pulling him from his thoughts.

"What? Uh, yeah. Listen, weed, Toriel is in trouble in the Ruins, we got to stop that kid before they kill everyone, you hear me?" Sans growled out. He didn't know why he was so angry, Flowey could have never shown him those memories, and Sans would never know what was approaching.

"Yeah, I hear you, but how do we get in and stop them before that happens? The door is locked, and I highly doubt Toriel will be willing to open it, especially if humans are there," Flowey said.

Sans huffed in anger, but accepted that what Flowey was saying was indeed true. "You're right. If only there was a way of getting in without…" Sans stared at Flowey as it dawned on him. "opening…. the…. door."

"What are you looking at?" Flowey said, looking both agitated and frightened simultaneously.

"How could I be so stupid? Flowey, can't you go under the door? Find Toriel and convince her she needs to stop the humans. They could be dangerous." Sans blurted out quickly. He looked at the flower with a grin showing excitement, yet it seemed so fake. He was very afraid. What could the kid do? If this was indeed different than the typical genocide, what if they had different new powers, like Flowey did? What if he, Sans, had new powers, yet haven't explored them yet? It was both an intriguing and frightening thought.

"Sans, you got to understand. Toriel knows who I am. She has seen me attack the kid dozens of times, every time they walk in and dodge my friendliness pellets," Flowey started, but again was cut off by Sans' snide comment.

"more like bullets…" Sans muttered, and while Flowey took notice, he continued with a frown on his face.

"She surely won't listen to me over her _precious child_ ," Flowey spat out the last two words, as if they were the worst insult he could think of. Sans already knew that wasn't true.

It then dawned on Sans why Flowey was so mad at this. "Huh, jealous that Toriel has found a new kid to replace yo-"Sans started, but vines shot from Flowey and pushed him back into the snow, just feet from the ledge leading to a definite demise.

"Don't you dare!" Flowey yelled, emotion pumping through his speech. "Just because your family doesn't care for you anymore doesn't mean mine never will," Flowey finished, and he didn't seem to think about what he had said until seconds later. There was no taking it back though.

"What? Do you mean Papyrus? What do you mean he doesn't care anymore?" Sans said accusingly, and Flowey shrunk back, his vines returning to his body.

"I forgot, you haven't seen him yet, have you?" Flowey said sadly. "You don't know what's going on, Sans. It's not just the humans that are different. Everyone is. And not all in good ways."

"Show me." Sans growled.

Flowey sucked Sans into a vortex, this one blue and purple, which brought him into a black void where he could barely see anything.

* * *

"Flowey? Where are we?" Sans questioned as he felt around his surroundings. Kind of worthless, though, since there didn't seem to be any.

"The void, of course. You of all people should know about this." Flowey said, a few feet to the left of Sans. He too seemed to just be floating in this vacuum, yet Sans could still breathe, and there was seemingly know temperature changes as far as he could tell. It was cold, but not freezing. The type of cold that shivers you to near death, the moment of begging for death, to stop the eternal pain and horrendous consequences, but it refuses. This was not the void Sans knew of.

"What happened to it?" Sans asked, trying to control his fear.

"I have no clue, but I can now use shortcuts like this, similar to going through the ground, but much quicker. I can also bring you along." Flowey explained, searching for something in the dark, by the looks of it.

Sans continued to stare off into the endless darkness.

"What are you looking for?" he asked, curious about what new powers Flowey still wasn't showing. He was also afraid. Sans only feared one thing, which was the unknown. He felt more confident knowing more about someone. He would rather know whether someone will kill everyone or not than he would not knowing at all. Knowledge equals preparation. Lack of preparation equals death. Scratch that, two things Sans was afraid of. The unknown, and death. **(AN: What a coincidence, I listen to Undertale music while writing these, and Home just happens to come on the second I begin writing this next section.)** Not of himself dying, no, but of his friends and family. The people most important to him passing was the worst thing possible to him. He cared for each and every one of them. Even people like Undyne, who he didn't like very much, and Alphys, who the two shared some bad times together, he hated seeing them in pain, suffering, dissolving. And as much as he dislikes Undyne's outlook on what's best for Papyrus, she was pretty determined against the human when they battled. But being determined is nothing compared to the raw amounts of determination the child possessed.

"A doorway. They're disappearing fast. You know how they disappear once someone uses them, then you got to wait for another one?" Flowey asked, looking at Sans.

Sans merely nodded, but knew what Flowey's point was going to be before he even said it.

"Someone else is using them, and they're vanishing with them." Flowey said, confirming Sans' suspicions.

"yeah, say, found a doorway yet?" Sans asked, trying to act interested, but in reality, he was beat into a corner. Someone who is using these gateways of teleportation, and are determined enough to take them along, to make sure no one else can use them. Then again, Flowey had determination. Sans knew, because he was the one who overlooked the experiment, alternating with Alphys on writing the entries upon the wall, in case anyone ever found the True Lab. Not that the kid would. They were stuck, on one path. The path that lead to endless carnage, for what reason?

"I can feel one close, just a couple more minutes." Flowey said.

Silence fell for several minutes, before Flowey spoke again.

"You don't think it was… her?" Flowey said.

He needn't elaborate, Sans knew precisely who he was talking about. The demon that comes when you call its name. For a long time, Sans thought they were behind it. Possessing the child, forcing them to do these horrible actions. He thought of this, until one fateful genocide, just at the mid-way mark for his battle…

* * *

 _Flashback… Start!_

"ugh… that being said…" Sans said, facing the demonic child, with dust all over their sweater and a bloody knife in their hand. Sans noticed something strange as they fought. The kid seemed to be hesitating.

"… you, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh?" Sans said, still eying the child. They cringed at hearing this. _What was this?_ Sans thought, confused by their actions.

"I know you didn't answer me before, but… somewhere in there, I can feel it. There's a glimmer of a good person inside of you," Sans said. As he spoke, the child's eyes started to shed tears. Sans was puzzled by this. Was the kid finally showing remorse? Unfortunately, they were far too late. As of now, only four creatures were still in the underground. Everyone else was either dead or evacuated. It was him. Flowey. Asgore. And the kid.

And one more. But they could hardly be considered a creature. Maybe, in the loosest possible term, but other descriptions could suit better.

"the memory of someone, "Sans continued, "who wanted to do the right thing. Someone who, in another time, may have even been… a friend?" This confused Sans to this day. Why had he believed that this kid could possibly be a friend? As far as the present-time Sans was concerned, this kid was nothing but a nuisance. What could this past Sans know about this kid that he didn't himself?

"c'mon, buddy. Do you remember me? please, if you're listening… let's forget all of this, ok? Just lay down your weapon, and… well, my job will be a lot easier." Sans finished. The present-day Sans, stuck in this flashback, was probably more confused by his previous-self's actions that the past-Sans was of the kid's actions.

The kid had broken down to tears, rolling on the floor and begging for mercy.

"you're sparing me? finally, buddy, pal. I know how hard it must be… to make that choice, to go back on everything you've worked up to. I want you to know… I won't let it go to waste… c'mere, pal." Sans finished.

The kid leaped into Sans arms. There face broke into a smile, but that faded quickly. They looked down to see a bone piercing through their chest. They fell to the ground, blood pouring from their wound and mouth. They looked up in disbelief at past-Sans, his face emotionless, eyes empty. He knelt down next to the human and whispered in their ear, but the sound carried through the entire corridor, echoing off the walls. Present-day Sans cringed at the attack. He can do that? **(AN: Remember, Present-Day Sans can remember and see the previous timelines, but he doesn't remember doing it or the past-Sans' motives or thoughts. Basically, imagine seeing yourself committing a murder, but you never remember YOU doing it, or what you were thinking or why you did it. But you know you did it, and you remember the entire scene as if you HAD done it. Kinda. Sort of. Maybe. Eh, idk)**

"geeettttttt dunked on… if we're really friend… you won't come back," Sans said, and the child's soul shattered.

Just a few minutes later, the child came back, determined and very, very mad.

The fight restarted, and at the mid-point, the past-Sans mentioned the previous time. Present-day Sans didn't know he could that either.

"woah, you look REALLY pissed off… heheheh… did I getcha? Well, if you came back anyway… I guess that means we never really WERE friends, huh? heh. Don't tell that to the other sans-es, okay?"

 _Flashback…. Stop?_

* * *

"Sans? I found the doorway, you here?" Flowey asked, waving his petals in from of Sans' vacant eyes. Sans shook his head, and looked at Flowey.

"What? Oh, yeah, let's go," Sans said, and he stepped through the doorway.

Sans found himself in a very familiar setting. He was outside his sentry station in Snowdin. The same lamp that the kid so ungratefully refused, and the numerous bottles of condiments stored behind it. At the moment, Sans did not see where his younger brother was, but was instantly more worried about Toriel in the Ruins. He would have ran off to try and open the door, if not for his brother's appearance from the opposite direction.

At first, Sans didn't even recognize Papyrus. Papyrus wore a long, flowing red cape, similar to Sans' back in the mysterious room, but oh so different from his costume. He wore full body armor, carried a spear that glowed orange with fire, and had a crown atop his head. He even walked different, walking slowly and confidently, every step seeming to melt the snow around him. Sans was almost jealous. Almost.

"Hey… Papyrus!" Sans said, pausing as he almost called him Undyne. The look Papyrus gave to his older yet far shorter brother was one reminiscent of her.

"Good evening, brother… ah, and Mr. Dreemurr. Surely you shouldn't be out in the cold this fine wintry night?" Papyrus said, his voice deep and full of power.

Both Sans and Flowey stopped, their mouths wide open, staring wide-eyed at Papyrus, who seemed to go from his old, quirky yet confident self to now a more self-assured, emotionless personality that must have been unique in this world. Wait, only one other…

"Brother, are you alright? Where are your royal garnets? You are required to wear them for the upcoming royal meeting, I am sure your assistant told you earlier today. Of course, in your vocabulary, early is hardly synonymous with many local figures in our environment," Papyrus said, and Sans swore he had to be making this up. Who says "synonymous"? Or "local figures in our environment"?

"Oh, ha ha, very funny Papyrus, you can cut the act now. I know you are nothing like this. What happened to the brother I knew? The one who loves puns and hated puzzles?" Sans asked. He knew that this would have to trigger Papyrus, knowing that if he was ever described as "loving puns" and "hating puzzles," he would get as ruthless as Sans himself was at times.

"Oh? What act? You are acting very rude, Sans. As a matter of fact, I believe that both puns and puzzles are atrocious and time-wasters. Why do those, when you can be preparing your daily report, experimenting with Dr. Alphys, and being the one to present before the council of monsters as the youngest head of the Royal Guard," Papyrus said, a familiar smirk on his face.

Sans could not take this anymore. He fainted on the spot. His last thought was one of utter disbelief, wondering how someone as innocent as Papyrus could be turned into someone like this…. horrible, it is…

* * *

The location was, very snowy, to say the least. The place was named for it, after all. But it was very quiet. No sounds to be heard anywhere. The empty town left behind, and the first REAL fight. The snow was raining down heavily, and you could barely see in front of you. But as you grew closer and closer to the edge of the snowfall, a silhouette manifested before you, showing the outline of a very familiar character.

"HALT, HUMAN!"

You walked forward, just to tease, as you looked for a weak spot. Papyrus wasn't afraid to take someone by force; he would do anything for his stupid job as the Royal Guard. Fortunately, if he did get the job, he'd have five less members to take care of.

Papyrus stepped back, but continued on. "HEY, QUIT MOVING WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SOME THINGS TO SAY."

 _Great,_ you thought, _lets here them._

"FIRST: YOU'RE A FREAKING WEIRDO! NOT ONLY DO YOU NOT LIKE PUZZLES. BUT THE WAY YOU SHAMBLE ABOUT FROM PLACE TO PLACE… THE WAY YOUR HANDS ARE ALWAYS COVERED IN DUSTY POWDER." Papyrus said, a note of fear in his voice, yet he tried to remain confident.

So he wasn't as stupid as you had expected. Sans obviously knew, but Papyrus? That was unexpected.

"IT FEELS… LIKE YOUR LIFE IS GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH. HOWEVER! I, PAPYRUS, SEE GREAT POTENTIAL WITHIN YOU!" he says excitedly.

You sure did know that you had great potential, unfortunately, Papyrus was standing in the way of you showing him.

"EVERYON CAN BE A GREAT PERSON IF THEY TRY!"

Isn't that thoughtful? What a horrible philosophy. Sometimes, trying just isn't enough.

"AND ME, I HARDLY HAVE TO TRY AT ALL!"

Stupid Papyrus, arrogant as ever.

"NYEHEHEHEHEH!"

You didn't laugh.

You walked even closer, closing the distance between you and Papyrus. He flinches. "HEY, QUIT MOVING! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT! HUMAN! I THINK YOU ARE IN NEED OF GUIDANCE! SOMEONE NEEDS TO KEEP YOU ON THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW! BUT WORRY NOT! I, PAPYRUS… WILL GALDLY BE YOUR FRIEND AND TUTOR! I WILL TURN YOUR LIFE RIGHT AROUND!"

You walked even closer, so close, you could see the fear on his face.

"I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING," Papyrus says, trying to sound optimistic, yet failing. "ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE? WOWIE! MY LESSONS ARE ALREADY WORKING! I, PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!

Papyrus was sparing you.

You couldn't help but laugh. You laughed so hard you fell to the ground with your arms clutching your sides. After calming down, you walked up towards Papyrus, your arms open and a smile on your face. His face lights up, but then falls just as quickly. You had cut his head off.

"W-WELL, THAT'S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED…"

Papyrus' body fades to dust, merely leading his head. You look down at him.

"BUT… ST…STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO! I… I PROMISE…"

His voice cut off. You placed your foot upon his skull. Papyrus looked up, tears in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but you brought your foot down, crushing his skull and dispelling it into dust.

You wipe the dust off the bottom of your shoe and kicked his scarf/cape away.

As you walked away, you didn't notice a figure approach from behind. As you continued on into Waterfall, the figure approached, staring intently at the scarf on the ground. As the figure stared at the scarf, their soul pulsed with a certain power, one they had never felt before. They felt as if they only had one purpose now, to attack the child, to murder them and take their soul, to avenge Papyrus' death. They had never felt like this before. They had never cared so much for doing something, being so lazy commonly. But it doesn't matter.

Holding the scarf in their hands, the figure stood forward, their body shaded in black, but a clear, blue eye flashing behind a hood, ready to provide the final defense and avenge all those who had lost their lives, yet again…

* * *

"SANS! SANS! Wake up!" Sans heard Flowey yelling. Sans sat up, a headache building in his skull.

"What? What is happening?" Sans asked, noting the worry in Flowey's voice.

"That…" Flowey said, pointing his petal towards the RUINS door.

Sans gasped. The child had left the RUINS, the door wide open. And Toriel was nowhere to be seen.

 **So… it's been a while. It's been a slow week. Heheheheh. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next time!**

" **Like any instant… I'll shatter in to a million pieces. But… Deep, deep in my soul. There is a burning feeling I can't describe. A burning feeling that WON'T let me die," -** **Undyne describing her "DETERMINATION"**


	4. The RUINS

**Heya.**

 **It's been a while. Nearly two weeks, and I am very sorry. Anyways, welcome back to Under-What? I was trying to think of new titles and I came up with Clustertale, unfortunately that one is taken by some Undertale-Steven Universe crossover. Oh well!**

 **I've been having trouble with the internet at my place as well as writer's block. I know where I want the story to go, I just have to get there! Don't worry, I will. But Rome wasn't built in a day.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

"OUCH!" A voice rang out. Toriel heard the noise come from down the distant corridor, a male voice screaming in pain, followed shortly by one produced by a female. Toriel rushed down the hallway, intent on helping the children before they were side-tracked by… certain figures.

As Toriel turned the corner that opened to the first room all the children saw, she noticed something peculiar about the two. Firstly, they were both tall. Not nearly as tall as Toriel was herself, but definitely taller than any human child she had ever seen. But none could be more peculiar than the one she had just met. The child had been bent on looking for someone, worried and terrified, but much more mature and strict. They had rushed through the Ruins' puzzles, and seem to almost be bored of the fights they endured against the monsters inhabiting the Ruins. They gave Napstablook a patient smile, but they seemed so depressed, so weighed down. Peculiar indeed.

Oh, she remembered it as if it had just happened…

* * *

 _Flashback… Start!_ **(AN: Yes, I will continue to do that. You can't stop me)**

"Ah, that ridiculous flower again!" Toriel said angrily to herself as she stormed down the hallway. She had always had problems with this particular flower, trying to sidetrack the children, yet luckily, Toriel had managed to save them all from him. But… not the rest of the Underground. She had yet to save one child. If anything, she was practically giving them to Asgore. Was she really any better than he was?

 _No, you are better, you tried your best, but failed._ She thought. She had done her best to convince the child they weren't ready for the horrors that were outside the door. But would they listen? No, they were naïve, she wanted to do everything in her power to get them home, but returning to the rest of the underground? No, she was too cowardly, in her opinion, to do so. However, they were kind, and agreed to wait while Toriel raced off to rescue the child.

Toriel rounded the corner and into the room the flower usually terrorized the children. However, he was alone. He sat there, his mouth wide open and his eyes filled with shock. He merely pointed his petal to the room Toriel had just came from.

"What happened? Was I too late for your 'teaching' session? Where is my child?" Toriel said strictly. Flowey didn't respond.

"Excuse me, Mr. Flowey, I believe I asked you a que-" Toriel started, but was cut off.

"I believe it's 'Asriel' to you," the flower said almost silently. Toriel almost thought she had mistaken him, until he lifted his head, tears of anger flowing down his face. "I SAID, MY NAME IS ASRIEL DREEMURR! I AM YOUR CHILD!" Flowey screeched, looking at Toriel with a look of insanity. Toriel backed away, silently yet her glare unrelenting.

"You are no child of mine," she said, before walking back in the direction Flowey had directed. She then heard another strange noise. Her hearing must be going weird, because she swore she heard crying from the flower as she left.

 _Flashback… Stop?_

* * *

"Greetings, my children," Toriel said, as the two humans turned to look at her. They immediately stepped back, terrified looks plastered on their faces. The male one took out a small black object, and pointed it at Toriel, warning her to back off. Toriel had no clue what the object could be, but she inferred that it must be dangerous. She did as she was told, and backed into the wall, her hands raised in surrender.

"Please, my children, there is no need to harm anyone here. I am here to help you, but firstly, I must ask you why you fell into the RUINS today. Could you possibly be after the child that just came through?" Toriel asked politely, and was glad to see the black object return to its holster. The male apologized for jumping to conclusions, and introduced himself as Adam. The female, who he introduced as his wife Mary, still stood frightened next to Adam.

"Yes, you are correct, we are on the search for that child, as well as all the other children who have supposedly fallen down here. You wouldn't happen to know where they are, do you?" Adam asked sweetly, but with a tinge of fear. He stood strong and confident, but his expression said otherwise.

"Yes, I do know where they went. The child you search for is still in the RUINS, as far as I know. As for the others, they're…. well…" Toriel began to stutter as the conversation inevitably turned to the six other children. Well…. Seven….. well, now eight. But wouldn't it be ten now? No matter, they wanted to know.

"Yes?" Adam said, apparently nervous at Toriel's hesitance to speak the truth about what had happened to the children.

"They're dead." Toriel finished, tears silently falling down her face. Adam's face, however, contorted into one of anger, as he pointed accusingly at Toriel. "You? You killed them? You're going to pay for that! Why did you kill them!?" Adam asked swiftly, walking towards Toriel. Toriel looked at the ground as she began to speak.

"I might as well have. But no, I did not directly kill those children. Instead, I granted their wish. They wished to leave the RUINS, to return home to their families and friends. Some wished for me to come with them, but living amongst the _monsters_ that inhabit the rest of the underground, to see their faces, to hear their words, I could not. It would have broken me, and I am useless in combat. The children would have died anyway, and either way, I would have been alone again. If only they would have stayed, but alas, they would have grown up in the RUINS, a place, well, not kid friendly. They would have hated it, or ran away, or else grudgingly agree to what I believe was best for them. I never wanted them to get hurt, but it would rip me apart to know that I never gave them the chance to get what they want. I helped as much as I could, but as far as I can tell, none of them ever made it out. I'm sorry."

Toriel finished her monologue and risked a peak at the humans. They were both shocked, yet Adam still seemed skeptical. However, he didn't question her any farther.

"If you wish to continue on to find the children's bodies, you will have to follow me, to the exit for the RUINS. From then on, you're on your own." Toriel said.

"What about the child in the RUINS right now? The child who is still alive? Where are they?" Mary asked.

"Well, technically, there are three children in the RUINS right now. Which one are you looking for?" Toriel asked.

"We aren't children." Adam said shortly.

Toriel smiled. "I never said you were," she said, as she left the room with a swish of her robes.

* * *

 _Wha- what? Where am I?_

The child looked around, stunned. _I'm… I'm alive? How it this possible?_

They continued to look around, noting the dirt surrounding them on all sides, and a thin layer atop it. Tiny roots sprung up in all places along the top layer of soil. The child immediately felt claustrophobic. _Have I been buried alive? I don't remember having a family…._

It struck. Hard. All the memories of what the child had done. Falling into the RUINS, meeting their best friend, being a part of an amazing family… then ripping it apart, killing both their friend and themselves. Waiting for many years until another child fell, then convincing them to kill everyone and everything. The child doesn't even remember why they did this, but they knew, for some reason, they felt justified to do so. What was probably even more sad…. They don't remember what they looked like. Or their personalities. They seemed like dreams, but the child knew better. Besides, thinking about it hurt.

 _Uh, what a headache._ The child thought, putting their hand to their forehead.

A thud came from just above the child. Seconds later, another one occurred. The child heard voices, then someone else who seemed very familiar. They had heard them from somewhere before. But where?

 _They're gone. I need to get out._

The child simply pushed on the layer of soil above them, and it breached free. They climbed out, small golden flowers covering the layer of dirt she had split in half. Yet, for some reason, they remained rooted. The child looked down at the small flowers, and felt a twinge of guilt. _I was so horrible. To everyone. Even…. Frisk._

The child immediately knew what they had to do. They had to find Frisk and change everything. Make sure they don't go down the wrong path. Because, without the child, Frisk would have never had the power to spare or kill everyone. They simply didn't have the DETERMINATION to do so.

The child then noticed a small watering can, alongside a note. The child picked up the note and read it.

 _Dear human. If you are reading this, you've fallen into the underground. You are in the world of monsters. You have little chance to escape, and I implore you to try your hardest. My actions will most likely try to prevent this. Just know that, no matter what you may think of me, I want to try my hardest to get you home. I really do. But I just can't. So please, watch over yourself. And never, ever listen to the flower._

The note wasn't signed, but the child had a suspicion that the voice they had remembered was behind it. They had remembered that she was kind and passionate.

And the flower…... Never listen to it? The lady always did despise the flower, from what the child could remember from her vague memories. It must be her. But again, who is she?

The child flipped the page, and a second note was scribbled in.

 _If you could, any passerby, could you please help water these flowers. Who knows how much longer I will be able too. I can barely walk anymore! So, if you'd please. It would mean a lot to them._

Does "them" refer to the child? They didn't feel important, and from what their memories tell them, they wouldn't deserve it. Why would the lady ask this of anyone?

 _Oh well. No more self-pity. Gotta find Frisk, from what I can tell, we look pretty similar, aside from a few… fashion choices._

The child laughed at the thought. They then proceeded to water the flowers. Someone has to take care of them.

 _Hehehehe, don't I have anything better to do!?_

* * *

"Come along, you two. I'll be straight-forward with you, RUINS has puzzles, watch out for other monsters, and if they do instigate a fight, please show some mercy. There is no need to fig- "Toriel stopped swiftly. She almost repeated her husband's signature phrase. ( **AN: Asgore says it in No Mercy Route a.k.a Genocide, if you will)** She would never be able to live that down.

"Ok, but what about the other children? We need to leave the RUINS asap." Adam said. Toriel sighed but nodded.

"I understand. I knew that I have no power over either of you, and if you so wish, you would leave, whether I liked it or not. But please, before you go promise me something." Toriel pleaded.

"I hate making promises. And I barely even know you." Adam said, which Toriel seemed to understand. Taking promises from an absolute stranger? Seemed like only her friend on the other side of the door would do that.

"Please, just watch over the child, and see them out of the underground. Protect yourselves and them, and hopefully everything will be okay. Seek out a monster that likes bad puns. He'll help you." Toriel said.

"Why should we trust him?" Adam said skeptically.

"Why shouldn't you?" Toriel replied harshly, even though she knew it was a horrible argument.

"Well, I suppose. Well, we really must be moving along. Where is the child, exactly?"

"They are staying at my house. I asked them to remain while I encounter you two, but they seemed so much more distant than the others. Even weirder, they knew all my jokes, finished my sentences, they seemed… off." Toriel paused, before continuing in a strained voice. "Watch over them, will you not?"

Reluctantly, Adam agreed, and Mary smiled for the first time since they fell down the hole.

Toriel stepped out of the way, and let the two continue on.

"She's pretty weird, huh?" Adam said to Mary after they had left ear-shot of Toriel.

"I suppose, you were a little mean, though." Mary said quietly.

"Yeah, maybe." Adam sighed. "But still, we need to stick together. Better to stay away from everyone than risking the chance any relationship turns the wrong direction.

"Yes, I suppose, but why wouldn't you trust her? She seemed so kind and polite, and gave us helpful information." Mary countered.

"She practically said she gave the children away, straight to the slaughter! I would believe the safety of the children would count for a little more than their happiness. And from the sounds of it, Toriel was making excuses. 'I'm useless in combat'. Sure, a nine-foot goat monster that probably has some sort of hidden power we have no clue of is just downright _useless._ " Adam's final word came out in a hiss that was not his voice. He froze, eyes wide, and attempted to talk again. This time, his words came out just fine.

"What was that?" Mary asked.

"I believe, that was me," a new voice answered, and the two spun on the spot.

A few feet behind them, a young child stood, staring at the two with a determined expression. Their hair was short and face clean, but neither Adam nor Mary could tell which gender they were. They had a striped sweater, brown pants, and hiking boots on. They were the size of a nine-year old, yet their expression, their eyes… they held decades of emotion.

"I believe you are new here?" The child asked in a deep voice.

"Yes, and may I ask your name?" Adam asked in return.

The child's eyes widened, then their expression turned to one of concentration. They opened their mouth and said, "Frisk."

"Well, Frisk, why are you here in the underground?" Mary asked politely.

The child returned the smile, before saying, "I'm looking for someone, someone I need to SAVE." They said the final word with so much authority and power that both Adam and Mary took a step back in fear. Adam felt ridiculous though. Scared by this young kid? They certainly were human, what could they do?

" _Oh, I can do many things,"_ The child spoke aloud in a menacing voice, before tearing down the corridor at speeds no human could ever reach. Well, in Adam's mind, any form of sprinting is far too fast for him to catch up. However, Mary raced after the child, almost overtaking them. As they rounded the corner however, where the child should have been was just empty space.

"That child is insane! How did they do that!?" Adam asked in both fear and amazement. Mary slapped him, telling him to remember why they were here. But one question still rung in her head. What happened to the child, and where are they now?

"Well, guess we keep going… this…. Way…." Adam trailed off, and Mary looked at what he was staring at.

A tiny yellow flower sat in the solid brick ground, a small circle of soil surrounding it. The flower looked up at the two with a blank expression. It sat silently, as if waiting for them to respond first. Mary immediately recognized it as the flower they saw when they first fell down.

"Well, um, hello, Mr. Flower. What are you doing here?" Adam asked.

"Who were you talking about? A child, what happened?" the flower asked quickly.

"They introduced themselves as Frisk, then they ran off and disappeared beyond that corner. And I mean they really disappeared. There one second, gone the next." Mary said.

The flower looked shocked, then angry. "I am going to kill Sans." He whispered to himself, yet Adam and Mary still heard him.

"Who is Sans?" Mary asked timidly.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" the flower screeched, before disappearing into the brick.

Mary stepped back away from the place where the flower disappeared. Seconds later, an even smaller golden flower burst from the soil, this one was faceless and completely harmless. Adam walked up to it and smashed it down with his foot.

"We need to find this flower. By the sounds of it, Sans is an accomplice, and they want something to do with the child. For all we know, Toriel could be in on this too. The child obviously wasn't where she said they were. And now, the child has run away, and this flower is questioning where the child went. I don't like the sound of it at all." Adam said viciously.

"Adam, maybe you're thinking too much into this. What if they all are innocent?" Mary asked. Adam was usually very level-headed, but when he got emotional, he got VERY emotional. It has never gotten to the point where he has hurt her or anyone else, but she has had a few close calls with the neighborhood kids.

"Maybe you're right. But I have a feeling one of these people we've met, whether it be that flower, Sans, Toriel, or even Frisk, aren't being entirely truthful. And I intend of finding out who is lying." Adam said with certainty.

In fact, he said it with so much confidence, Mary had trouble not believing him.

* * *

Toriel was searching the house, looking for the child, when she found them sat in front of the RUINS door, as if waiting for someone.

"My child, perhaps it would be best if you'd have some pie before leaving. And a warm winter coat, it must be freezing out there." Toriel said.

"How do you know it will be freezing?" The child asked without looking at her.

"A… a friend told me." Toriel said. The child showed no emotion or any responsive movements whatsoever, as if they already knew this and were just confirming.

"Well, do you need anything?" The child asked in a warmer tone.

"Would you like to meet the other humans? They should be arriving soon." Toriel asked.

"No, I am afraid I have well over-stayed my welcome. It has been a pleasure… mom. But really, I am afraid my departure is impending. However, I could never say know to butterscotch-cinnamon pie." The child said.

Toriel had never met anyone quite like this child. They were so kind yet serious, they could tell jokes yet knew when to drop the act. They always seem quiet, but not a shy sort of quiet. More as if they knew more than what others expected they did. Toriel knew the feeling, and she has known people who can share that feeling as well.

"Well, you better get upstairs soon. The pie will be cold, but not nearly as cold as you look now." Toriel said with a smile.

It was true, the child was freezing. The draft Toriel had mentioned when they had first tried to explore the basement was surely there, and the child had wrapped their arms around their legs in an attempt to hold in as much heat as possible, only to fail.

"Yes, I suppose you are right. Thank you." The child said quietly, but they said it with a smile.

As the child ran upstairs to enjoy their slice of the pie, a small figure approached Toriel from behind her. She turned to see Flowey, but she knew it was her son Asriel, soulless and unable to feel anything. However, she had sworn she heard crying when she had met him earlier, but that couldn't have been true.

"Toriel, please, listen to me. You're in danger. That child, there is something wrong with them. The other humans said so, this kid has powers like monsters do, but they're human. Please, listen to me, it's important." Flowey pleaded.

"I would appreciate your concern, if you weren't a soulless and evil creature." Toriel said coldly, turning to leave.

"Please, mom, listen to me." Flowey pleaded, tears watering in his eyes.

That sentence got to Toriel, and she turned with a look of surprise.

"I…. I love you, mom." Flowey said before bursting to tears.

No, no it can't be possible. Flowey can feel? That must mean he has a….

Toriel fell to the ground, her hand over her heart. Her hands began to fade, and she looked up at Flowey.

"My son, you have a…a…. you know what. That means, it is time for me to go." Toriel said.

"Why!? Why must you die?" Flowey pleaded.

"When you laid there, it the throne room, dying, I tried to kill myself. I wanted to end it, for I had lost both you and Chara in one night. However, in the process of my soul shattering, yours did first. From then on, I was in a state between life and death. And now, it is time for me to go." Toriel said. He entire bottom half was fading.

"But mom, why must you go?" Flowey said, his voice cracking and twisting to form a young, high-pitched voice identical to Asriel's voice.

"Asriel, take me back to the flowers. And make sure they're watered." Toriel said, and she faded into nothing. Her soul shown for a moment, before shattering, and splitting across the floor of the corridor.

Asriel cried and mourned for what felt like hours, before finally filling out Toriel's final request. He took the dust back to the room where the children fell, where the patch of golden flowers laid to rest. He spread the dust across the flowers, but they were already wet. Someone had watered them beforehand. He looked over at the note, and a scribble signature was written on the note.

Chara, the first child to fall

Flowey shook with emotion. Chara was on the move, and she had read the note, the note that Flowey, himself, remembered writing when he still had hands, all those many years ago.

 **ANDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Done!**

 **Little extra-long for my absence. I will warn you, I am going to be on vacation for a few weeks, so I can't guarantee a chapter, but I will try my best!**

 **In other news, we've passed 150 views! Currently we stand at 160 views and 95 visitors. 95 people! That's amazing! Thank you all, and I would like to thank SunShine789 for favoriting. It means a lot!**

 **Don't worry, I haven't abandoned this story. Remember to send in any ideas, titles, or anything else! Criticism welcome! See you all next chapter!**

 **~austin_edgar**

" **i like to take it easy, you know? ... that's a joke.** **this is what happens when people like me take it easy.** **... hey, at least things are less crowded. 'cause of all the people you killed.** **hope that was a good experience for you.** **... just kidding. i don't really hope that. go to hell." – Sans after you've killed all possible leaders (Neutral Route).**


	5. Dinner at MTT

**Welcome back to baby's first fanfiction! Just kidding, it's Under What. I've updated all the chapters to look better on , so check out the previous chapters again if they confused you in anyway. This is the fifth chapter, and this one will probably be my most favorite to write.**

 **I am still on vacation, so don't expect swift uploads. We've passed 250 views, which is awesome! We also have had 131 visitors and… one lonely review. Thanks for all your support… kinda?**

 **Anyway, onwards!**

"Would you like anything, Mr. Sans?" the waiter asked.

"No thanks," Sans said flatly. "Give me a minute."

"Of course," the waiter responded, before going to serve some other monsters hanging in the corner.

Sans didn't enjoy eating at MTT resort very much, but he preferred something more formal tonight. Heh, Mettaton and formal don't go very well together, do they?

Sans checked his pocket watch. He had never needed to wear or have a watch before, because he always knew when the kid would strike. He had memorized their patterns for killing, and he could tell from certain events occurring that the child had killed someone important. Of course, all monsters were important, but with hundreds of monsters dying in the space of a mere few hours, it rarely mattered to Sans who died when, because everyone will die eventually. Now, however, time is limited, and keeping track of it was essential.

Then again, however, here he was preparing for a nice dinner at MTT resort.

He had dressed lightly. He switched out his trademark jacket and shorts for some more formal clothing. Since nothing in his new wardrobe wasn't some sort of formal robe or piece of armor, he sprung into some shops in Snowdin and picked out a nice golf shirt and some pants. It felt weird to wear clothes like these. Compared to his typical outfit, this one was nearly constricting him.

He didn't know why he had bothered dressing up, he hoped for this to be a short meeting. He had pulled the kid over right after they stepped out of the RUINs…

* * *

 _Flashback… Start!_

Sans waited patiently behind the tree with the camera. He knew Alphys hid these cameras here and there because they were obsessed with the human. They always couldn't wait to see what kind of adventures the human had. That is… until the human started killing everyone in sight.

He had hoped the other humans would have come out. He hadn't noticed him when they waked up, but he knew they weren't far behind. For all Sans knew, they could be more dangerous than the child themselves.

One reason Sans wanted to talk to the child was this mysterious teleporting they seemed to have. Maybe the kid was the one using doorways and stealing them in the void… but the child had NEVER been able to do that. This was essential to know.

Another reason was to truly see whether not meeting after they left the RUINS messed up their route. He didn't see the human clearly, but he could tell they were anticipating something as they walked, and they actually stopped at Papyrus' gate (which had been massively fortified. It must have been part of the differences in this route) and waited for something. Sans still didn't move, and the child eventually moved on. There was still a massive gaping walkway in the middle, either because the construction wasn't finished, or Papyrus still had some of himself inside him.

And finally, he wanted to know whether the child knew anything about these changes. Their behavior was very abnormal (but yet, wasn't everything now?) and he wanted to know whether they knew more than he thought, or rather, more than they should know.

Finally, the child walked into the opening. Sans threw a note at the child's head and teleported away to a location farther away from the tree, but still in eye sight. The child seemed shocked, and un-crumpled and read the note. It had read:

 _Heya, so I want to meet you at MTT resort for dinner. I want to talk to you about something important. Here's how to get here (Sans had drawn a horrible map on how to get to MTT resort) don't show this to anyone, and don't contact the other humans._

 _Sincerely, your favorite skeleton_

As the child read the note, Sans tried to take in more of their appearance, but it was hard to tell with their clothing. They seemed so neutral, not that their gender mattered. The kid wasn't always a boy, nor were they always a girl. A mix of both, yet the subject never really surfaced. They were too busy killing everyone, they didn't leave much room for conversation.

The child threw the note down and continued to trudge through the snow. Their expression explicitly told that they knew who their "favorite skeleton" was. And they weren't happy with him.

 _Flashback… Stop?_

* * *

And now here Sans was, patiently waiting for the kid to show up. Surprisingly, Sans had never eaten here before. Sure he had visited, and he had weird visions at times where he imagined he was talking about Toriel to the kid at this very table. He doesn't remember it, but then again, he hardly remembers anything. Anything that needs to be remembered is something that someone other than Sans can do, and therefore, they should do it for the good of monster kind, while Sans worries about more important things, hiding behind the persona of the big-boned skeleton who cracks jokes for a total of thirty seconds before the kid jumps on their murderous rampage. Then again, maybe inviting them farther into the underground wasn't the best idea. He was just about to get up and stop them when they walked into the restaurant.

Sans' heart would have stopped, if he had one. The kid was wearing an ankle-long baby blue dress that poofed out just slightly with high-heels and a small flower in their hair. They had put on red earrings for the occasion and seemed to have combed their hair a little. Now that Sans could properly see the kid, he could tell instantly they were a girl ( **AN: Leave now if you must, if you can't handle me making Frisk a girl. Not that it matters, there is only going to be playful banter between them, so the gender is just a side-note that is hardly important).** Their hair was just like it always was, just a little longer, and the girl was obviously older. Probably fourteen or fifteen at the oldest. They had no make-up on (for not many stores in Snowdin sold that kind of stuff) and seemed to be having trouble walking in her heels. She stumbled up to Sans' table and smiled. Sans didn't return it.

The child, trying their best to look enthusiastic, sat down at the table in the chair opposite of Sans. They stayed silent for a while, until the child asked, "So, Sans, you said you wanted to meet me here? You said we needed to talk." Their voice was soothing and calm, and Sans was surprised to even here the child speak. The child he knew never spoke, and he always wondered whether the child even had the ability to do so.

"Yes, we do need to talk. You may be playing dumb now, but tell me this; when are ya gonna start killin people?" Sans' voice got rougher the longer he talked. He was trying to keep calm, but his anger was erupting, his temper was rising fast.

"I don't plan on killing anyone this time." The child said coldly. They said it so confidently yet flatly that Sans had to wonder whether they were being serious or just trying to throw him for a loop.

"Oh really? So you know that you've killed people before, right?" Sans asked accusingly.

"Yes." The child admitted, looking into their lap.

"So what's so different this time?" Even as Sans asked that question, he knew it was stupid. What's so different? Only everything.

"I know that I've messed up before, but now, I am under my own free will. I assure you of that." The child insisted.

"You mean, you were under control? By someone else?" Sans asked hurriedly.

"I-" The child started, but was cut off from a loud voice across the room. "HUMAN! Stop there!"

Sans turned around and saw Undyne entering the restaurant. What surprised him most, though, was her outfit.

* * *

Instead of her usual armor plating, Undyne had sprung for a suit. She wore it with a red tie and black pants, along with matching shoes and a black fedora. Sans was so surprised he fell back in his seat, staring in disbelief. Undyne never dressed up. However, he does have a vague memory of her wearing a nice jacket, searching for the human to get a letter back or something. That was weird. Undyne walked swiftly over to their table.

"Gooday, Sans. Hope I find you in good spirits. Weren't you supposed to be in the royal meeting? Oh, well, never did take your responsibilities very seriously, did you?" Undyne said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Hello Undyne!" The child said with no fear. Undyne turned her attention to the human.

"Greetings human. Surely you know your SOUL is required to free our kind, but who cares? Not the king, firing me in exchange for Papyrus. Oh well, I'm up now," Undyne said, pointing to the stage. A concert grand stood tall on top of the stage, and Undyne had songbooks with human titles under her arm.

Now, Sans knew Undyne played piano, because he heard her every time he passed her house, but he never knew she played at MTT. He remembered his audition to get into the show, and he knew they wouldn't take anything that wasn't amazing. He himself barely made it.

Undyne left them to continue talking, and Sans decided to assume the child wasn't lying that they were going to change. In fact, he decided it was time to make a little fun of their over-preparedness.

"So, expecting someone for a date?" Sans said teasingly.

"You didn't specify what kind of attire I should wear." The child said, their face blushing slightly red.

"So you wore earrings for me? And combed your hair?" Sans said, chuckling slightly under his breath.

"Shut up!" the child yelled, covering their face. Sans burst out laughing, but was quickly shushed, as Undyne had started playing. Sans was surprised that Undyne could play so well, but was floored when she started singing…

 _I've heard there was a secret chord,_

 _That David played and it pleased the lord,_

 _But you don't really care for music, do you?_

 _It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth,_

 _The minor fall, the major lift,_

 _The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

"Well, anyway, you said, you were being controlled by someone? Was it Chara?" Sans asked. He was told this kid was usually the problem for everything.

"Sort of, but last Pacifist route, I felt another force. And now, so much is different." The child said.

Sans' eyes were wide open. Pacifist Route? Wasn't everything genocide?

"What do you mean, 'pacifist'? Pardon me, but I don't think what you've done is anywhere near pacifism. Murder of everyone? That's pacifism?" Sans said angrily, baffled by this kid's suggestions.

"Oh, you don't remember." The child said. A wave of frustration flowed over their face, but they remained upright and formal. "Well, Sans, you are absolutely sure that you have never felt like something was missing, something in between the massacres?" The child said inquisitively.

"Maybe." Sans said flatly. He didn't want to admit to it, but the child seemed to be his only accurate source of information currently.

 _She tied you to a kitchen chair,_

 _She broke your throne, she cut your hair,_

 _And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah._

The child glanced onstage, and frowned. "Kinda describes Toriel and Asgore, huh?" She said. Sans looked up, having tried to throw off any conversation by staring at his polished shoes, and stared blankly, before saying something extremely intelligent such as "uh, yeah, yeah sure."

The child merely shook their head with a smile. "So, these breaks in time, they're essentially the opposite of what you speak of. Instead of murder, I would befriend every monster, then rescue them from the underground."

"What happened then?" Sans asked intrigued.

"I don't know. Toriel would ask me whether I would want to stay with her or not. Depending on that choice, I would either stay friends with you all, or never see you again. Its murky after that, but some… writers…. Have taken the responsibility of continuing the story from there." She said.

Sans didn't understand what she meant by the writers, but decided not to press.

"So every time, it's either genocide or pacifist?" Sans asked, his curiosity piqued.

The child sighed. "No, not necessarily. I've have some rough times, and, I… I relate quite a bit to your friend Flowey- "

"The weed isn't my friend." Sans interrupted immediately.

The child smiled. "Sure, whatever. Anyways, there were times when I killed some monsters, left others alone. I did every possible combination, until I had heard every possible word to come out of someone's mouth. That's long past, though, and I'm stuck. I tend to alternate now between genocide and pacifist, but now… now it's so different."

 _I've seen your flag on the marble arch,_

 _Love is not a victory march,_

 _It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah,_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah._

"Kid, why are you doing these genocides? Why alternate when you can save us all, every time? Why continue doing genocide for no reason?" Sans pleaded. He was surprised to say that he was hardly angry, but more curious, and even a tiny bit sad.

"You could say the same thing for genocide, and not every beginning is the same. As I'm sure you realized, I'm a girl, and not all "Frisks" were. Some were five, some were ten, some boys, some girls, some good, some evil, just because I may want to be a pacifist now doesn't mean that I want to be it next time." The child said.

"But wouldn't you remember them? The previous timelines?" Sans asked.

"Hey, you can't talk. How many previous timelines have you remembered?" The kid retorted.

Sans didn't respond. He was cornered.

 _It's not a cry you can hear at night,_

 _It's not somebody who's seen the light,_

 _It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah…._

"What's with Undyne? She seemed so… disinterested. I would think she would care for the final SOUL no matter what her job standing was." The child inquired.

"I have no clue," Sans admitted, "You seem to know a lot more about what's going on than I do."

"Oh, trust me, I don't know what's going on at all. At least you can teleport." The kid said.

That reminded Sans of what he wanted to talk about. The claims made by Flowey, they almost seemed to ridiculous to be true…

"Well, I can't 'take shortcuts' anymore. So, as you probably know since you've… been around the block a bit, that my shortcuts are actually doorways between different parts of the underground. But now, I think someone is using them, and taking them with them." Sans said, trying to imply he was blaming the kid. They took the message.

"Oh, so you think I'm the one doing this?" the kid said angrily.

"Oh, I KNOW you are the one who did this. Flowey said the human's name was Frisk that mysteriously teleported."

"Then either Flowey is lying or that was an imposter." The child said it menacingly, but then their face blanched. They turned to Sans. "You don't think…" they whispered.

"Could be." Sans said. It would fit a lot better.

"We need to find and stop them." The child said confidently.

"I don't know if we can…" Sans said.

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Halleluuuuuuuuuuuujah…_

The song faded to silence, and Sans' mind muted the crowd, stuck upon his own thoughts of what the kid could be doing…

* * *

"C'mon, Mary, you're going to want to see this!" Adam called as he raced back into the purple room. On a tiny pedestal in the middle sat a bowl of candy. It was non-licorice, and that's all Adam needed.

"Okay, just calm down. We have no clue what is down here anymore. Ten-foot goats, talking flowers, teleporting kids, what's next? Depressed ghosts!?" Mary said.

"Hey, you never know…" Adam said as he took two pieces from the bowl. On his way out, however, his arm knocked the bowl off and spilled the candy on the floor.

"Look what you've done." Mary chastised him. Adam merely shrugged as they continued walking.

They solved some puzzles and didn't find anything too interesting until they came across a ghost laying across some red leaves. They seemed quite abundant in the underground.

"Hello? Mr. Ghost?" Adam asked.

"Oh, yeah, and how do you know it's a boy?" Mary said. Adam ignored her.

" _Oh, don't mind me, just hanging out here. Go ahead and pass by, I'm in no rush."_ The ghost replied solemnly.

Mary face palmed at the ridiculousness of it all. While her statements are coming true, she wanted a million dollars and a safe way out of here.

"Alright, but, Mr. Ghost- "

" _Napstablook, please."_ The ghost replied before Adam could complete his statement.

"Okay Napstablook, watch out for a kid in a striped sweater, okay. Come to me if you see them, we need to talk." Adam asked.

" _Okay, sure. I'll watch out for them. You can count on me."_ Napstablook responded.

"Thanks. We'll be seeing you." Adam said as him and Mary took to leave.

" _Actually, hate to bother you, but could you do me a favor? In exchange?"_ Napstablook asked.

Adam was about to decline, stating they had too many problems already, but Mary beat him to it. "Of course, Napstablook, what do you need?"

" _Well, my brother, Hapstablook, should be on the other side. I was planning on going back, but I should stay and look out for that kid you talk about. Anyways, just find him, and tell him that he should visit. Or ask him if I can. It's hard to get to him now that he's… busy."_

"Sure, we'll find him." Mary assured him.

" _Thanks, I'll be up ahead soon."_

And he faded into the corner. Adam and Mary walked away, and Napstablook tensed up.

" _Remember, watch out for the kid in the striped sweater. Doesn't watch out mean stay away? Alright, I guess they just wanted to keep me safe. Kinda unnecessary, since I'm a ghost."_

* * *

Adam and Mary continued their walk. Adam was partially furious at Mary's sudden acceptance of Napstablook's request, but now he realized it wouldn't be anything difficult. And in exchange for Napstablook having to wait for the kid, he was rather glad Napstablook didn't ask for anything more.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" Mary said quietly.

"No, I just wish you would have heard out his request before agreeing to it. I just want us to be safe, we can't just trust everyone we meet." Adam tried to reason.

"So we are just supposed to not trust anyone? Not even each other?" Mary said, her temper flaring. She tried to stay calm, but Adam seemed so stuck on sticking together and not branching out. The few monsters they've encountered so far were harmless, but what if it was different on their trip to Asgore's? According to Adam's thinking, the RUINS were merely a welcome mat into the rest of the 'underground'. How different was it though? Was everything different, or was it just like the RUINS; harmless, lonely, and bland. Mary wasn't sure which she would prefer. Living here, in the RUINS, or venturing out and trying to make it back home… both thoughts were frightening.

"Of course I trust you, and I hope you can say the same for me. It's just that we need to be careful, with all the mystery around here, we need to be _careful_ of who we trust. That doesn't mean we can't trust others, because I'm not sure how far we can get without others." Adam admitted.

"I suppose you're right." Mary surrendered, her temper fading, head hung low. Adam opened his mouth to say something, but ultimately decided against it.

"Let's keep going." Adam said.

* * *

The two were surprised to note that they saw fewer and fewer monsters as they went along, until they weren't there at all. Dust spread across the ground, and Mary had a frightening thought; What if this weird layer of sparkly dust were like blood from monsters?

More importantly, where had that thought come from? She tried to shake it off her hands, but it stuck tight.

Some they reached a fine looking house made of purple bricks. The two assumed it was Toriel's house, but upon entering it, Toriel was nowhere to be found, and neither was the child. However, a large slice of pie was missing from one that sat on the dining table. The fire still cackled softly. Weird music played throughout the house. It wasn't calming, but it was more accepting, as if it were the song that played as someone died, knowing that they accepted it rather than fighting it off.

Again, where were these thoughts coming from?

Mary wandered aimlessly through the house as Adam explored the basement. Mary found boxes of kids shoes, journals filled with horrible puns, books and books and snails; it didn't particularly strike her as a place she wished to live, but it felt like it once had so much life, and now it was just a bland gateway, a portal to the other side.

Ironically enough, it was.

"Mary, I found the exit." Adam called from the basement. Mary broke from her trance and went downstairs. She found Adam staring at a large purple door. It seemed to leave the RUINS. Adam turned to Mary. "Are you sure you want to leave? I don't know if we would be able to get back." Mary looked behind her. She imagined staying in this house, getting to know Toriel, learning about the monsters, and living in relative comfort. Was this what she wanted, in exchange for a life on the surface, where she could do so much more? It was difficult to say.

"Uh, today would be nice." Adam said, and Mary grew very angry. However, she just realized how cold it was in the corridor, much colder than just a minute ago. Something else was here, and it was growing close.

"Let's go." Mary said with certainty, and they opened the door.

The room reminded them of the first one they entered, the one with sunlight pouring in, where they met the flower for the first time. And wouldn't you know it, here he was again.

* * *

"H-howdy, you two." The flower said timidly.

"Hello!" Mary said positively, but Adam walked up real close to the flower.

"Listen to me, flower buddy, why did you want that kid? Who is Sans, and is Toriel connected to them?" Adam said menacingly.

At Toriel's mention, the flower bent its head down. Adam thought this was proof they indeed were connected.

"Where is she now? I need to speak to Toriel." Adam said.

"She's dead." The flower said.

If silence could get more silent, it did. Adam looked at Mary in disbelief, before turning back to the flower in rage.

"Who killed her? Was it you? Was it Sans?" Adam asked, his vision going red.

The flower backed away but refused to answer.

Then, in complete silence, Adam asked one final question. "Was it the child?"

The flower disappeared under the surface.

Adam stood up, and without waiting for Mary to join him, he walked through the final door and into the rest of the underground.

Mary took one last look at the place where the flower disappeared, and walked through the door.

* * *

A patch of golden flowers sat under the sunlight of a bright new day, with a watering can and note nearby. Anyone could come and water the flowers, and in return, their families were spared from genocide. Or so they thought. It surprised Undyne, she never thought she would have to come here, worried for herself and the other monsters. She would water the flowers every day, only the RUINS were locked and she didn't have a family. Either way, it was just a superstition, no real fact. But it gave people hope, and Undyne sure needed some hope.

She picked up the can and poured water over the flowers. She cried and told the flowers her problems, her fears, her secrets, she opened herself up to an imaginary person, let everything of resentment she had held for months. She then stood and walked away from the flowers. Didn't she have anything better to do?

Little to her knowledge, a tiny sapling had emerged from the flowers. A sapling representing a new time, a new day, new sacrifices, and new rewards. Oh, what a wonderful day it could be…

 **DONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **This chapter was also about 4000 words, let me know if this is a good length for the chapters.**

 **Anyways, see you all soon. I am back from vacation so expect the next upload sooner than this break. I hope.**

" **The one who has seen the surface will return, and the underground will go empty." – Prophecy in Waterfall**


	6. Sans the Hero

**And we're back! Nah, it's just me here. You know, it's weird. Other writers I've read always have interesting things to write here, but I got nothing. So, uh, yeah. Hmm. Oh yeah, and even though Frisk is about 14 in this story, she's still childish, and I'm probably going to just refer to them as "the child". So yeah. Also, this story will be rated M for language. No dirty stuff, just language. I also learned something recently. This site likes consistency. At least what I've seen of it (which is very little), everything seems to be so similar. Not just the universes, but the way people write, the type of stuff that gets lots of reviews and follows and stuff. And I also realized that that isn't how I want this story to go. I want to expand from the stereotypes of the characters (which I've seen in far too many fics) like for example how Papyrus is always on the spaghetti, Undyne is a raving lunatic and bench presses everything, Alphys just watches anime, and how others make Sans say a joke every line he's in when his jokes take up about 20 lines in the actual game. I hope all of you who are reading this understand this, and if this isn't your cup of tea, well I'm sorry, but it's not changing. I have a set path that I want this story to take, and while I'm totally open to any ideas any of you may have, I'm not turning this into another perfect world of Undertale. Not that there is anything wrong with those (in fact I read them from time to time) but if you think that's going to happen, or in fact want it to happen, well then I can't help you. I'm not saying these stereotypical stories of perfect happiness aren't bad, I'm just saying that is not how this story will go. Now this does not mean that there will be no jokes in the story, or Papyrus will never touch spaghetti again (it may look like it now, but just wait), or that Undyne will just be depressed for the rest of the story. Just keep on reading if you like this story, and if you don't, that is completely fine. Another thing I realized is that uploading frequently seems to draw in lots of people, as well as longer stories that have more detail than this one currently does. I didn't expect this to be an overnight success, and I am hopeful for the days and weeks to come, but just because uploading regularly and being on it 100% of the time doesn't mean that's what I want to do. I hope that you are all enjoying the story for what it is currently, and while I know this isn't the greatest thing of all time, nor is it the most funny, or creative, or happy, or appealing, that it's what I want it to be, and if you have suggestions on how to make the story better than it already is, I ask of you to please tell me. I am so new to this it is unreal, but I see potential in my story (as pretentious as it sounds) and I hope that with everyone's help we can make this a wonderful story that isn't crap like I first expected it to be. My upload schedule will become even more spastic as school starts up again, and I can't guarantee frequent uploads, but until then I'm going to try to get at least three more chapters, including this one, out. So this one, then Chapters 7 and 8. Currently, it looks like at this rate the story will be about 20 chapters. It won't extend too much out after Adam and Mary leave the underground, but that'll be about chapter 15 (it won't be easy for them though!). I appreciate the support this story had received, and I can't wait to see you all in the time to come.**

 **Well, now that that rant is over, I realized I contradicted myself at the beginning. Not that that's surprising. Welp, onwards!**

"Woah…" Adam exclaimed as he stepped through the door.

The air suddenly turned shockingly cold, but it wasn't like the cold they felt back in the RUINS. This was cold, but not… _cold_ cold. Yeah, that makes sense.

For as far as Adam could see, there were tall trees and a lone pathway. The ground was coated in ankle-deep snow. The wind blew harshly, and for a second, Adam longed for the warm atmosphere of Toriel's house. But then again, that cold, dark feeling… it was indescribable. Other than the fact he had just described it.

"Makes me wish we had picked up some coats before leaving," Mary said. Her T-shirt and shorts couldn't be helpful in this frigid weather. He longed for the sweater the kid owned. Of course, he had no idea where the kid was, and even though he would never admit this to Mary, he wished more for the two of them to leave safely than going on a possible suicide quest searching for this kid. Of course he cared for a child's life, but where would they even start?

"Yeah, I suppose." He answered. He had always hated being cold. The area around Mt. Ebott got very cold in the winter, and Adam distinctly remembered hiding away in his room, ignoring the other children's calls to come play. He loved playing in the snow, however, but the kids wanted to ride sleds. And for nine-year-old Adam, that was a little too much.

"Hopefully we don't run into many people on the way through here. These woods give me the chills already." Adam said fearfully.

"Agreed," Mary answered.

They walked along the lonely path.

As they continued deeper along the woodland path, Adam became very conscious of numerous noises in the woods. He normally wouldn't be bothered, but these were… abnormal. Almost like… whirring sounds? He walked onwards, trying to ignore the noises. As the two of them stepped over a thick branch, Adam heard a sharp _snap_. Turning around showed no one, except for a broken stick. They walked faster.

Finally, they neared a small wooden bridge across a gap in the path. The two attempted to cross, but stopped in fear at the sound of snow crushing beneath someone's feet somewhere behind them. Adam tried to stay calm as the figure drew near, and snaked his hand around the grip of his pistol, waiting for his moment if the need came.

After several tense moments, the walking stopped, and a voice came from right behind them. It was deep, yet had a weird tone to it that Adam couldn't place. It wasn't human, but wasn't exactly a monster either. What was it?

" _ **Humans. I see you've walked into the realm of monsters. I implore that you two return to where you came from, otherwise, you may just have a… semi-disappointing time.**_ _"_ Adam and Mary didn't move, Mary out of fright, Adam out of spite.

" _ **Well, then. Unfortunately for you two…**_ _"_ The voice stopped talking.

Lights shone from nowhere, monsters emerged from the woods, clapping and cheering, and random electric guitars played from behind them. Adam and Mary spun around to glimpse a look at the voice.

Dazzling pink and black hair, matched with a purple and pink body with strange gadgets and weird dials. An arm replaced with a cannon that seemed to be vibrating, while the other arm held a microphone. Legs with dazzling knee-high boots with jets on the bottom to make the figure float in the air. A sword strapped to its back, eyes of glistening charm, and a smile that seemed to stretch from the sun to earth.

" _ **IT'S SHOWTIME!**_ _"_

* * *

"No, no, kid. Blow a little harder ( **AN: I swear, this isn't a dirty joke** )" Undyne encouraged Monster Kid. His harmonica skills had improved greatly over that past week, but he was still unable to make the sounds loud enough to hear from any distance farther than ten feet.

"It's no use, Undyne, I'm sorry for wasting your time," Monster Kid said. Undyne remembered the minute she got fired from the Royal Guard, and how she had put up flyers for her to teach music to other monsters. Monster Kid had been the first to sign up, and with his obvious disability, Undyne had trouble finding an instrument in the underground he could use. Eventually, she dug up an old harmonica that had fallen in the Waterfall. Since then, she's been trying to help Monster Kid get into playing the harmonica, and even offered to give him free lessons until he saw improvement he was satisfied with. Because even though he had gotten very far, he couldn't play any songs, and he was confused over how to play the notes correctly. Undyne, surprisingly, didn't get frustrated. She had weird memories of when she was more energetic and out-going, but now she just did regular gigs at MTT or Grillby's and did music lessons. She rarely saw Alphys anymore, and she certainly didn't want to see Asgore.

"You're not wasting my time. If anything, I don't have enough time to waste! I love working with you, and you're doing great!" Undyne said enthusiastically. She had unintentionally learned a skill from Sans, and that was being able to feign happiness when it wasn't there. Honestly, she wasn't thinking about Monster Kid's success in music. She was worried about the human. She knew about the resets; how could she forget after… what happened. In fact, this one thing was probably the main reason why she didn't talk with Sans much anymore…

"Undyne, you don't need to lie. I know you like to help me, but I don't think I'm cut out for playing harmonica, it's too hard." ( **AN: Again, I'm warning all of you. Remember that this is a kid. Jeez, I sound way to serious with these don't I?** )

Undyne looked around in thought, and her eyes fell on her piano. She got a brilliant idea. She ran over, and Monster Kid looked after her sadly.

"Undyne, you know I can't play piano…" He said.

"I know, but I can." Undyne responded.

Monster Kid looked confused, but his eyes lit up as he saw what Undyne brought back for him. It was paper, but not any blank paper. It was…

"Sheet music. And as you can see, it's empty. I need a new song for next week, and I ran through all the human ones. If only there was someone creative and cool enough to write a song that the great Undyne could play, maybe with some vocals by the writer themselves?" Undyne said, emphasizing on the last part.

Monster Kid went mental, and screamed in joy. They spent the rest of the lesson writing sheet music, Undyne writing down the notes and chords while Monster Kid explained it to her. He even wrote down his vocals to be sung on stage. After finalizing the song, Undyne looked back at it and cracked a smile.

"Spear of Justice'. You truly are amazing Monster Kid." Undyne said. She doesn't remember anytime she had felt this happy before. Well, maybe before the accident, but that's another story for another time.

"Welp, see you next week, kid!" Undyne said as Monster Kid walked through the front door outside.

"See ya, Undyne!" Monster Kid called back, and he ran back home.

* * *

All too soon, Undyne heard yet another knock on her door. She looked at the clock, seeing it was 1:25. She went to open the door.

"Your lesson doesn't start till 2:00, S- "Undyne stopped talking as she saw who was at the door.

"Well, kid, guess you can come in, though I don't remember you ever signing up." Undyne said as she closed the door behind her.

"I don't need lessons; I like to think I've mastered violin by now." The child said as they took a seat at Undyne's table.

"Sure," Undyne said, unbelievingly. "Would you like something to drink- "

"Tea, I don't drink anything cold." The child said, throwing Undyne off, but she didn't show it.

"You seem to be a little too knowledgeable for your own good, kid. Why are you here?" Undyne said as she put the water to a boil.

"Maybe, but I'm here to ask you why you didn't want to take my soul, and also how you knew I had arrived to the underground." The child said seriously, though it was almost hard to take them so seriously when they still have their dress on. Undyne answered her as she bustled around making tea.

"Well, the first is easy, in fact you probably already know. I was part of an experiment with other monsters. I was tested on by Alphys and Sans. They were testing the properties of Determination, which is the reason you keep coming back to life." Undyne said.

The child was thrown off, but they were about as good at showing it as Undyne was. "Continue…"

"As you probably know, many of the test subjects starting melting into each other, into… amalgamates. I was lucky enough to not have such a drastic change, but after the disaster, no more work went into it. ( **AN: Just so you know, the amalgamates are all the same, the only reason this is different is because Undyne and Sans are officially a part of this. These are theories, but think of it as canon for this story** ) I begged Asgore to put Alphys to work. She was getting depressed and lonely, and beneath her lab were restless souls who I knew deserved a second chance. He refused. He refused to admit they had made a mistake in the experiments, he couldn't let anyone else know or they'll 'lose hope' or some shit like that. So we argued, and I said some bad things, and wouldn't you know it I'm fired from the guard. I haven't spoken to Alphys or Asgore since, and last night was the first time I had spoken to Sans in two months."

Undyne gave the child a minute to let it sink in, but mainly it was for Undyne to prepare herself for what she had to say next.

"Now," she continued, "for your second question, I remember the timelines. I think I remember it better than Sans because he wasn't directly injected. Little do people know is that Determination is airborne. When humans are around others with Determination, they become determined too. Like in anime, when the one lead character gives that awesome prep speech before hand, everyone feels better and are more _determined_ to complete what they need to do. But SAVING only works in the underground. Determination has no effects up above; those people are merely determined. But when someone determined and having Determination falls into the underground…" There was a brief silence, before she continued, "I don't think Alphys remembers anything. Anything she would have remembered has probably slipped away as she does nothing in her lab all day. I tried to visit, but she won't answer the door anymore."

"I'm sorry." The child said. Undyne had been prepared to jump at the kid for saying sorry when they really didn't mean it, but the kid sounded so genuine and concerned, Undyne couldn't get mad.

"Well, anything else you need?" Undyne said. She hadn't meant it to come out so harshly, but the child barely seemed fazed.

"Yes. Have you seen… them?" The child said nervously.

Undyne was confused at first, but then understood. "No, but I'll keep an eye out."

"Pinkie promise." The child said.

Undyne laughed out loud, but after the short outburst, she realized the child was one hundred percent serious. "No, no way, are you serious?"

"Please," the child asked, and Undyne obliged.

"Thanks, now I'll take my leave." The child said, and they walked out the door, leaving their tea untouched.

"Oh yeah, one more thing. Who's here at 2:00?" the child asked curiously.

"Sans. Trumpet. I know, I'm as surprised as you were." Undyne said, smiling at the child's expression.

"You'll be surprised once we play next week. Monster Kid is pretty good at songs, isn't he?" The child said, before walking out without another word.

"Yeah, I guess so." Undyne said quietly.

* * *

 _Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no!_ the child thought as they tore through the RUINS. No monsters in sight? The candy spilled on the floor? Even when they turned into the room Napstablook was, he disappeared. The creepy music and sudden chills? Frisk went genocide again.

The child tore into Toriel's house, looking desperately for Toriel, only to find sprinkles of dust on the floor where Frisk would battle them.

 _Oh, no! This is all my fault. Where is Frisk!?_

The child raced through the door that led into Snowdin. They had to find Frisk, they just had to.

…

 _But where could they be?_

 **(AN: Sorry for the short encounter with Chara, I just wanted to give a quick update on what they're doing. I had planned something more for them in this chap but ultimately scrapped it.)**

* * *

Sans walked along his way through Waterfall. He always appreciated the beautiful sounds of the rain landing on the cave roof. He also wondered why it rained in the underground. It was massive, for sure, but enough for a whole atmosphere? To where weather occurred?

Surprisingly enough, Sans only started remembering his trips to the surface in the pacifist routes just as he crossed the border into Waterfall. He never liked this place. It was where Papyrus would battle the humans as they passed through. Of course, only one human ever came through while he was there, and the battle usually ended in either a cute date or hangout, or Papyrus' death. Sans had witnessed Papyrus' death enough times to not need a reason to see it again.

"Stupid humans, they always seem to either help us, or just screw things up," Sans whispered to himself. A nearby echo flower picked it up, and began repeating Sans' words to himself. Only then did Sans realize how harsh his words had seemed. Was it really the previous human's faults? Were they truly to blame, when most of the time they were just little kids? Sans was confused on whether he should be appreciating what the humans had done, or hated them for not doing more. Of course, not all humans before Frisk were nice. Thankfully, none of them were determined enough to make it all the way through the underground. Great, now Sans was thankful for the humans dying, even if they were kind. He was interested in why none of them ever killed Toriel. She was always spared, until the final human arrived. Maybe because none of the others had enough Determination to do the vile act of killing her. This thought, however, brought back many fears Sans currently had.

 _Was Toriel alive? If so, where is she now?_

Sans shook his head to rattle the thoughts away. Did it really matter? He would have no proof of who killed her. Last person he had known to see Toriel was Flowey, but Sans hadn't seen him for a good hour. The fear almost made him want to go back and check the RUINS himself, but he had somehow gotten himself into trumpet lessons. Like he needed them, he was a master at it. Eh, not really.

Sans caught a quick glance of the kid walking through one of the waterfalls, carrying her shoes in her hands as she crossed through the water. Sans walked over to talk.

"Hey, beauty. Water cold?" Sans asked. He didn't feel cold as a skeleton, but wore his blue jacket regardless. Well, that was before he had lost it to the Royal Guard, who said it wasn't "appropriate". It wasn't the canine unit, but a newly introduced guard, with ice cold personalities and no sense of humor what-so-ever. According to his assistant, they were inducted right after Undyne was fired, about three months ago. He hadn't visited the dogs yet. Next on his list of things to do, right after save the monster race and free his people, right after dealing with the psycho kid and the weed. Simple. Of course, he wasn't going to kill Flowey, but he totally was. That's what Sans told himself, and it seemed to work out for him just fine.

"Uh huh, can't wait to see you go through Hotland with that stuff on. That must have been pretty fashionable three hundred years ago." The kid said smirking at Sans.

Sans groaned as he remembered what he was wearing. The newly-instated Royal Guard had given Sans a completely new wardrobe. Instead of his crown and long cloak, Sans wore an emerald green suit with a blue tie and a black fedora. Around his neck wore a black cloak that only extended to his ankles. It would have been a threatening look, if not for that fact that Sans was just barely five feet. He carried a knife in a holster around his waist, and a gold badge near where his heart had the royal crest with the word 'HERO' underneath it.

"They gave me the title 'Hero Sans," Sans told the child, looking down at his polished black dress shoes.

The child tripped over themselves in surprise and face-planted into the water, which Sans would have laughed at if he hadn't been so embarrassed. Frisk came up laughing so hard, they could hardly stand up. Tears flowed down their cheeks and they got cramps in their side. They didn't know why it was so funny to them, but the thought of Sans being a hero wasn't it, but the fact someone _called_ him that? That was just to funny.

Finally, the child calmed down, and decided to take pity on the skeleton. "I'm sure you'll be a great hero, Sansy," the child said.

Sans used his magic to push Frisk back into the water, but she just came up laughing even harder. "Don't like being called 'Sansy' do ya?" the child said, still laughing out Sans' outburst.

"I got a knife, you know," Sans said jokingly, trying to cover up how mortified he was.

"Who ya gonna use it on?" the child laughed out, their speech becoming slurred and separated due to her uncontrollable laughing.

"Well, I'm supposed to kill you," Sans said completely serious.

The child shut up immediately, and looked at Sans with both curiosity and maybe a little fear. As ridiculous as it seemed that lazy bones Sans could be pronounced not only an adopted prince **(AN: Meant to mention that, but Sans is prince, but he's not Asgore and Toriel's son)** but also a HERO, but he could hurt when he wanted to, both physically and mentally. Frisk knew that first hand.

"Well, are you?" Frisk asked quietly.

Sans unsheathed the knife and examined it. He looked up for a moment, and smiled creepily at the child. Frisk backed away, waiting for the worse.

Sans suddenly sprinted forward, and the child screamed, trying to back away but hitting a wall. They braced for the stab…

That never came.

"Just messing with ya, kid. Payback for making fun of my fabulous outfit." Sans said.

The child looked at him with a look that could kill, but managed to say, "Not cool, Sansy," before stomping off, and against their will, a smile creeped onto their face. Sans was pretty cool.

* * *

Lights shined right at Adam and Mary as they shook off the initial surprise of being guest stars on a television quiz show. The robot introduced himself as Mettaton XY. Adam thought it was a weird name, but then again he had one of the most generic names possible. He couldn't really talk.

Soon enough, Mettaton started going through questions that just seemed downright ridiculous, for instance, he asked how many days it would take to navigate the underground while on one foot and eating a MTT-brand chocolate bar while juggling three snowballs and having a little white dog ride piggy-back on you (Spoiler: It's seven, yet Undyne, whoever that was, supposedly did it in five minutes before she was fired.) He also asked which robot was the most fashionable in the entire underground, which was Mettaton. He then asked which TV show had the most views in a single episode ever, which was Cooking with a Killer Robot. And finally, he asked which monster in the underground was the most fabulous, handsome, striking, and overall amazing person ever to live ever (Surprise, surprise, Mettaton).

"Well, now that the show is over, we'll just be on our way." Adam said as he and Mary tried to sneak out of the area. Mettaton was wrapping up the show, but saw the two walking away. He ran after them.

"Hey you two! Great show! We haven't had one like that since… well, no need to explain that, but I needed to ask a question." Mettaton asked, giving Mary the puppy eyes.

"Sure, what do you need?" Adam said rigidly as Mettaton winked at Mary, who smiled and hid her face in giggles.

"Have you seen my dearest cousin Napstablook back in the RUINS? I've tried to find him, but he just never seems to be anywhere, so I figured he must have gone in there." Mettaton said in his soothing voice.

To be honest, Adam had completely forgotten about their encounter with the ghost. He had told the ghost to keep an eye out for the human, yet he hasn't seen or heard from his yet. Oh well.

"Yeah, he said he was looking for someone named Hapstablook. Know where he is?" Adam asked.

Mettaton seemed to hesitate for a moment, before smiling and saying, "Of course, he should be in Waterfall. I can guide you to him."

Adam was suspicious at first, but he figured if Waterfall was on the way out, it wouldn't hurt to make a slight detour.

"Sure, but on one condition. You lead us _directly_ to him. No shopping trips, or drinks or anything. You take us straight there. We're not getting into any more trouble than we need to." Adam said.

"And what's in it for me?" Mettaton said.

Adam had been worried for this. He had already made two promises, and he needn't make any more than he needed to.

"What do you want?" Adam asked.

"To leave the Underground, free my people. My price for bringing you _straight_ to Hapstablook is that you will continue on and give up one of your souls to save my kind. I'm sure Alphys would be able to salvage the soul afterwards, and maybe fuse it back with your body, I don't actually know." Mettaton said.

"Sacrifice one of us in exchange for leading us to someone who we don't know? Thanks, but no thanks." Adam said. It was one of the most ridiculous exchanges he had ever heard.

"Well then, good luck getting though the underground safely. You won't make it past Snowdin without my help. She awaits you there." Mettaton said cryptically.

"Who? Who's waiting for us?" Adam demanded.

"Now, now. No need for force. It's someone who wants your souls. They'll kill you both, then break the barrier with them. Then again, your souls aren't very strong, very much unlike the kid that came through just a bit ago." Mettaton said, now interested in straightening their hair.

"The kid killed Toriel." Adam blurted. He had thought about it long and hard, and Toriel must have been killed by someone in the RUINS. Well, obviously, but now that they're gone, it'd either have to be the flower or the kid, and that flower seemed harmless.

"Adam, don't go accusing them- "Mary started, but Adam cut her off.

"Who else did it then? The flower said it himself. It was either him or the kid, and that flower seemed depressed by it. It's the only thing that fits." He said. Mary didn't retort.

"Well, what will it be?" Mettaton asked, his attention now on the two.

Adam hesitated, before saying, "Alright." Of course, he didn't trust Mettaton, but a guide through the underground would be beneficial, and the hand cannon Mettaton had could be very useful.

"Splendid! Onwards!" Mettaton exclaimed before speeding off along the trail.

Mettaton couldn't believe he managed to trick the two. Thankfully they didn't know that he himself was Hapstablook. Bringing them to Undyne may convince her to join the Royal Guard, pass onto the surface, and Mettaton can finally perform to millions of humans. Wonderful. Heh, didn't he have anything better to do?

 **I wanted to get through Snowdin this chapter, but wanted to post it now. I know I got a little too serious in the rant at the beginning, but felt I needed to clarify what this story is like. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sorry for all the author notes in the middle. We're still in the beginning and I want to make sure everyone understands what's happening. Also, I don't have any problem with ANYONE who writes stories on here. I enjoy reading stories on this site, no matter what they are like or what they are about. I just wanted to say that this story will be different. I'm sorry if I acted too serious, and if you don't like my writing or personality, that's fine. I'll finish Snowdin in the next chapter, so this may be 21 or 22 chapters now, not sure. Thank you for all your support and can't wait to see you all next time!**


	7. A Snowy Town

**Hoi! wElcomE tO da TeM shOP!**

 **Alright, chapter 7 is here! Enjoy!**

Sans couldn't imagine anything worse than what was going to happen now. Flowey was due to meet him outside the throne room any minute now. He had so many things he wanted to ask Flowey and tell Asgore, but he was terrified.

Honestly, he never liked New Home. It was not only bland and grey, but it reminded him of the humans he'd killed, as well as the dozens of times he was murdered.

Yet, for whatever reason, he liked the final corridor. It was like a home away from home. He felt so much calmer there, felt more at ease with the world. Sure, Snowdin was fine, but the chirping birds, the ringing bell, the mighty pillars… those were special. Important. Sans had never been anywhere like it, and he had been to many different places.

He quickly checked his watch. 2:49. Undyne would be mad, but this was more important. Flowey was due to show up at 2:40, and since (as far as Sans knew) he could travel underground almost instantaneously, he had little to no excuse for being this late.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Sans spotted the yellow flower appear out of the brick. He looked up from his watch and walked over to Flowey.

"You're late." He said coldly.

"Traffic was a hassle," Flowey retorted jokingly.

"Uh huh, say, where have you been for the past few hours? Thought you'd go and warn Toriel, then come back. What did you do?" Sans asked curiously.

Other than a slight flinch at the mention of Toriel, Flowey explained rather calmly about how he was keeping tabs on the humans.

"Those two? Thought you'd be more frightened of Frisk, if that old memory told me anything." Sans said teasingly.

"I am afraid of them, after they killed me a million times." Flowey said.

"Ah, should be water under the bridge by now, eh?" Sans said, chuckling lightly.

"Maybe after I kill them a million times," Flowey replied, also starting to laugh.

"Eh, maybe. Say, anything suspicious the two are doing?" Sans asked seriously.

"Mettaton has found them. I think he's taking them to Undyne." Flowey reported.

"Can't have that happening, those humans may be our way out of here. Besides, if the _other_ kid is actually on the move, then we need those souls immediately." Sans said.

"What do you mean, the other kid?" Flowey asked.

"Oh, I had a talk with Frisk, they said it wasn't them in the RUINS. They said nothing about the other humans." Sans said. Flowey looked astonished.

"Then who could it have- oh, oh no, you don't think- "

"That's exactly what I think." Sans said.

"But what would _she_ want with them?" Flowey asked.

"I think we both know that one already." Sans said.

Flowey sat in silence for a few moments, before saying defiantly, "We must stop them then."

"Definitely." Sans replied, and they (well, Sans, Flowey disappeared under the floor) walked into the throne room.

* * *

The throne room hadn't changed much from the previous timelines. An overflowing patch of flora covered the floor, with one throne chair in the middle, and another hidden under a sheet in the back. Asgore was watering the flowers, and he looked the same as ever. Long cape, armor plate, and a spear in hand. He was facing away, but as the two grew closer, he turned around.

You could say it was a small shock to him to see not only Sans but also Flowey in his throne room. Even Sans couldn't believe it. He rarely met with the king, and now he was doing it with his sworn enemy at his side? What weird world was he living in?

"Oh." The king said simply.

"Your majesty? We'd like a word, if you don't mind." Sans started. To be honest, he had no idea on how to approach this. So he started it as if he was just talking to him normally.

"Oh, anything for you, Sans. What do you need?" Asgore asked enthusiastically, but still seemed wary of Flowey. Flowey himself tried to stay out of the spotlight, but meeting Asgore? His father? Was there anything worse he could do…

* * *

 _Flashback… Start?_ (AN: Did ya miss it?)

Six human souls were all that was needed. The child had already agreed that their soul was necessary to set all monsters free. Indeed, Asgore had never met a child so selfless. It was something he only saw in monsters. Of course, human souls didn't need to be selfless to exist. Heck, humans didn't need to any compassion or love to survive. Those who have it are only that much stronger than their counterparts.

"My, my, that sure looks delicious!" Asgore commented on the pie the two children were making. It was truly wonderful to see the two of them get along so well.

"Really, dad? Chara said it looks like doughy shit," Asriel said.

"Asriel! That's a bad word! Chara, I thought you'd know better! No swearing in this household!" Asgore said seriously.

Chara was silent, before turning around to face their father. Their blank expression produced a forced smile. "Of course." she said, before turning around to continue working on the pie.

Asgore didn't really notice anything strange. Of course, the child was strange already, but he didn't notice anything _too_ strange.

"Very well, I can't wait to try some!" Asgore said before leaving for the basement, where his garden was in need of care.

Several hours later, he returned to find that the younglings have finished their pie and seem to have left for other places in the underground. Asgore decided to try a piece. After all, he was starving from all the hard work he had done.

The pie was okay, about as good as he would expect from kids who knew very little of how to make them. But something just didn't taste right. No, not at all.

That night, Asgore woke up extremely sick. He became very weak, and the Royal Scientist of the time explained that it was an ingestion of buttercups. It appeared the children had mistaken them for cups of butter.

Thankfully, Asgore's immune system was extremely healthy, and he was able to get over the sickness within a few days.

He talked with the two about how the flowers were very poisonous, and how they could be very dangerous. While Asriel cried and sputtered apologies, Chara merely laughed it off and gave a very bland apology, which Asgore accepted nonetheless.

Over the next few days, Asgore and Toriel began to notice something strange. Instead of Asriel and Chara running about and playing around the underground, they stayed in their room, locked the door and asked for complete privacy. Toriel believed that they had realized feelings for each other and merely requested to be left alone, but Asgore suspected something else. But he was too late to act.

Just one week after Asgore fell ill, Chara fell ill as well, of the same causes, according to the Royal Scientist. Asgore and Toriel would cry for them to stay alive, while Asriel blubbered about their ridiculous plan that involved Chara's suicide.

Chara's last wish, as stated in her will, was to be brought back to the golden flowers of her village. Little did Asriel know that once he absorbed her soul, she would have partial control over him. As he transformed into a being of unimaginable power and progressed to the village, Chara tried to influence him to kill the humans, to destroy them all, take their souls, and free everyone. It was there one and only chance.

But once Asriel reached the village, Chara stopped trying to persuade them and instead tried to take control. They almost succeeded, but while the two fought on the inside for control, the humans brutally injured Asriel. He made a run for it, bringing Chara along as well.

Once he had reached home, his soul began to deteriorate. He felt his life force slipping away. He dropped Chara's body and fell to his knees as Asgore and Toriel comforted him. Toriel tried to heal him, but the damage was already done. Asriel dispersed into nothing, his dust falling onto the flowers.

The parents mourned for their lost children, and in a fit of anger and sadness, Asgore declared war on the humans, enacting a policy killing every human who fell down here.

"How could you!? How could you kill all humans, condemn all humans!? I thought our child was enough proof that there are good people in this world….

And here you are, ruining her memory! Ruining our world! What a shitty excuse for a monster you are! You're dead to me!" Toriel had cried, before leaving, never to return. They brought the child along, who's soul was nowhere to be found, to the RUINS, where she buried their body under a patch of golden flowers, the only part of the underground to see the sun. She placed them there as a testament to all the humans who may fall down, and how sacrifices are required to help for the greater good.

But what no one never noticed was, that before the human soul made its escape, dust, ASRIEL's dust, had fallen upon it. No one knew this…

Except for three people.

 _Flashback… Stop?_

* * *

"Well, we were here to tell you that there are currently three humans in the underground." Sans said nervously

"Oh? Three? I have reports that four have been sighted." Asgore said.

Flowey and Sans stared at each other, eyes wide and mouths open.

"Well," Sans said, first to recover, "do you know who the humans are?" Sans said, expecting the worse.

"No, I know none of them personally, as far as I know. Why, should I?" Asgore asked curiously.

"No, of course not." Sans said a little too quickly.

Asgore frowned. "What aren't you telling me Sans?" he said seriously.

"What do you mean? I was just wondering." Sans said. This conversation was going downhill swiftly.

"Asr- Mr. Flower, what about you? Anything to say?" Asgore asked, his attention directed on Flowey.

Flowey looked at Sans, trying to read anything his expression said. Sans shrugged, and mouthed _the truth_.

Flowey didn't like the idea, but decided to trust Sans' judgement.

"We, have reason to believe that… Chara…. May be back." Flowey said.

Silence. Asgore huffed, though whether in anger or confusion, Flowey didn't know.

"What is your proof?" Asgore said in a commanding and quiet voice.

"Toriel is dead." Flowey said.

Sans spun his head around so fast it nearly fell off.

Asgore gasped, tears rolling down his cheeks. He didn't respond.

"We, believe we know the murderer." Flowey broke the silence.

Again, no response. Flowey looked extremely guilty, but Sans didn't notice.

"Well, um, sir- "Sans begun, but was surprisingly cut off.

"Go." Asgore said.

The two didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

Once outside, Sans rounded on the flower.

"Why didn't you tell me Chara murdered Toriel!?" he said extremely angrily.

"Chara didn't murder her." Flowey said, tears welling in his eyes.

"Who was it!? Who!? Frisk? No it couldn't be. What about the other humans? Was it them? Answer me!" Sans yelled.

Flowey couldn't take it anymore, and disappeared.

He appeared in the RUINS, by the patch of golden flowers. He's been having trouble controlling his emotions ever since Toriel died. Where were these feelings coming from? It's almost as if Flowey had a soul…

* * *

"So, Mettaton. Where are we?" Adam asked as they passed a game that looked like a cross between football and golf.

"Snowdin, why?" Mettaton said as if it were obvious.

"Are there any monsters we should see if we were looking for a good joke?" Mary asked timidly. Adam was momentarily confused, but then remembered what Toriel said about a friend on the other side who was into bad puns.

Mettaton furrowed his attractive robot eyebrows, and responded with, "No, no one like that around here." He was worried that if Sans _did_ see these humans, he would take them under his wing, and Undyne will never get her job and confidence back. To be honest, Mettaton was almost growing feelings for Undyne. Alphys wouldn't like that, but Mettaton didn't care anymore about Alphys.

"Huh, well, are there any towns nearby?" Adam asked. Starting there would be the best idea to look for that monster. Because honestly, he trusted Toriel more than he trusted this robot.

"Yeah, Snowdin Town is just up ahead. You can stop by Grillby's and get something to eat if you want, maybe check into the hotel." Mettaton said, combing his hair.

"Yeah, that sounds nice. I'm really tired." Mary said.

"Yeah, but we need to find that kid." Adam reminded her.

"There's another!?" Mettaton asked suddenly, extremely interested now.

"Yeah, little kid, striped sweater. See anyone like that around?" Adam asked, suspicious of Mettaton's sudden curiosity.

"Oh, of course! They were talking to Hapstablook last time I saw them, might want to try there!" Mettaton said a little too enthusiastically.

"Ok, what about we stop at this hotel you've been talking about?" Adam asked, seeing Mary shiver horribly.

"Oh sure, it should be just up here." Mettaton said, pointing up ahead to a scattering of buildings.

* * *

Snowdin Town was a quiet and cozy town. It had several shops and stores, as well as an assortment of houses (with one in particular at the end that raised some eyebrows). The first person they met, a bunny lady, showed them her wares and findings, as well as fed them info about the town's origins and the things you could do. Grillby's seemed to interest Adam in particular.

"Finally, a bar. Haven't seen one of these in days." He said happily. While he tried his best to remain sober at all times, he gave himself the occasional treat of having a drink or two (as long as Mary was with him as well) at the local bar.

"I'm more interested in the library." Mary said.

"It says 'librarby' on the pamphlet," Adam said as he flipped through the one the bunny lady had given them. They bypassed the hotel till later, and instead made their way to Grillby's. Mettaton hadn't commented a word till he saw they were walking that way.

"I wouldn't, if I were you. The more violent monsters hang out around there." Mettaton said distastefully.

"It says it's a 'family-friendly establishment'. Look, they even have a kid's meal." Adam said. Flipping it over showed a word search that had been filled in. It looks like paper must be hard to come by in the lady was using the old word search as a pamphlet.

"Well…" Mettaton tried to think of a way out of it, but nothing came to mind. He instead prayed silently that Sans wouldn't be drinking today.

Seems his prayers failed him.

* * *

Even worse, the place was packed to the brink. Mettaton forgot that tonight was game-night, and it was nearing 7:00. Sans was sitting at the bar, and Adam and Mary didn't think twice when they made their way to the two seats next to him.

At first, Sans didn't acknowledge their presence, as he was trying to beat his record for the fastest ketchup bottle drunk. He was going for the sub-2 second, and everyone was cheering him on. He slammed the bottle on the table, and stood triumphantly. 1.89 seconds. Sans then yelled, "Yeah baby! Here all the time! Come back any day, and I'll be here!"

As he sat down, however, he turned to see the two humans right beside him. Instead of overreact or freak out, he seemed mildly angry. Why was he distrusting of the humans already? They haven't met before, have they?

"Hey, so I was wondering. Someone back in the RUINS asked for someone who liked jokes. You know of anyone like this?" Adam tried to say casually, but it came out pretty forced.

"You're talking to him." Sans replied shortly. Adam recoiled slightly in response, before pursuing him again.

"Well, as you may or may not know, there's a kid wandering about. Little one, striped sweater, real creepy. Know of them?" Adam said more seriously this time.

"Well of course! There right over there!" Sans said with completely sarcastic enthusiasm.

* * *

Sure enough, the child was over at a table, playing poker with a bunch of… dogs? Even weirder, they

seemed to understand what the dogs were saying, whether they called, raised, or folded. Or let out the occasional swear, which came out to Adam and Mary as an enraged bark.

But upon closer inspection, Adam noticed this child was slightly different. Firstly, they were a few inches taller, and looked much more mature than the other human had. They were also wearing a…

"What a pretty dress!" Mary said quietly.

Dress. The other kid wore a sweater, though tied around the child's waist was a purple and blue sweater. This child was also noticeably female, while the other child, well, it was hard to tell. After that, however, the differences seemed to subside. They had the same facial structure, same body build, same expressions, same little habits, such as biting their lip or messing with their hair until it looked a certain way. Their hair… it was identical.

"Uh, excuse me kid!" Adam called over from his barstool. The kid turned around, smiled, and walked over to them. Adam would have to place the kid at around fourteen.

"Yes?" they said. Their voice was almost identical as well to the child they met before. Were they two different people, or was all this monster talk messing with Adam's head?

Adam started saying nervously, "Uh, we saw you fall down here, I don't know if you saw us or anything but-"

"Oh, you're the two who were playing the music." The child said, though they said it as though they already knew this beforehand.

"Well, why'd you do it?" Adam asked.

"Felt like it." The child responded absent-mindedly. They seemed to be more interested in Sans' attempt at 1.5 seconds.

"So you wanted to kill yourself!?" Mary asked shocked.

"No, just wanted to meet the monsters." The child said before covering their mouth. Sans turned and gave them a look that Adam couldn't discern.

"I read about them in stories. Figured I'd check it out." The child quickly recovered.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean you wanted to _meet_ the monsters? Hm?" Adam asked accusingly. The child looked nervous, and opened their mouth. But before they could say anything, a monster screamed from outside and busted in.

"It's Undyne!" the monster said. They were yellow in color and spikes along their back, as well as a lack of arms. "She wants to fight the humans!"

The bar was silent, and all eyes fell on the three humans.

 **Done! Sorry, have to hold off Undyne till next chapter. Wanted to get this out now, I had wanted it out Tuesday but now it'll have to be late Thursday (ie today). Sorry about that, but I want to keep all chapters at LEAST 3000 words. Oh well, see you next time!**


	8. Papyru Dilemna (that's intentional)

**So, most of the stuff in this chapter was originally going to be in previous ones, but Snowdin was supposed to end in Chapter 6. So as you can tell, I suck at keeping with my plan. But I don't care. Also make sure you read the end note. Thanks!**

 **Anyways, onwards! Chapter 8 awaits!**

Mettaton paled at what the kid said. Undyne, here? Already? He didn't expect to face her till they reached Waterfall. Normally, this would be a great thing! But Sans was here, and even though the two weren't "besties," Sans was very persuasive. Especially in battle.

"Well, let's go." Frisk told the two, who were extremely shocked. Neither seemed to move, and it required Frisk to physically pull on the two's arms in order to get them to come outside.

Once outside, the two got their first look of Undyne. She wore her normal armor, for she didn't think it would be a very hard fight. These two had nowhere near enough determination to RESET, as Sans explained it to her once. The humans would be done soon, and the two will be more than sufficient. Frisk has proven their trust.

Mettaton watched in horror as the two got ever closer to Undyne, seeming more curious than terrified. They finally stopped about thirty feet away from her, staring in awe.

"Humans!" Undyne boomed. "It is time for you to give up your SOULs! Hand them over, or I'll have to resort to violence!" she laughed, and her electric spears appeared behind her, their points aimed straight for the humans' hearts.

"Undyne!" Mettaton called out, hoping to bring her attention to him. It worked. She turned her head and stared at Mettaton with a wide grin.

"Ah, if it isn't old Metta! You hanging with these humans? They cool?" Undyne asked.

Mettaton did some quick thinking, before saying, "NO! They killed monsters in the RUINS! They killed so many monsters! Take their SOULs!"

The humans looked at Mettaton in both disgust and confusion, before Undyne called back their attention.

"So, humans," her voice now deep and quiet. "You thought killing our kind was just some fun and games? That they aren't real people?"

"No! Mettaton is lying!" Mary cried, but unfortunately for her, she had little to no basis for that claim. Undyne would obviously be biased towards her own kind rather than two humans who were just accused of genocide.

Undyne even had to emphasize this note by stating, "Oh yeah? Then where's your proof? You have no proof that you didn't!"

Sans, who had followed them out and have been silently waiting, finally spoke up, "Yeah, one of my sources say that you killed the Queen, who'd been hiding out there."

Sans tried to act calm, but honestly, he was furious. He wasn't sure whether or not the humans truly were genocidal, but now the evidence proves against them, and his judgement could not be waived.

"Well then! Frisk," Undyne said, finally acknowledging the young child, "beat it. Let me take care of these monster murderers.

Adam and Mary looked at Frisk, silently begging for mercy. If anyone could wavier Undyne's opinion, it was the diplomatic, not violent child.

The child smiled, "With pleasure," then skipped off into Waterfall.

* * *

Adam and Mary were, to say the least, pissed.

And terrified.

And the _Oh-no-this-monster-is-going-to-rid-my-organs-out-and-fling-them-into-the-abyss-and-use-our-souls-to-get-back-to-the-surface_ feeling. Classic.

Undyne flung her first volley of spears, which Adam and Mary quickly ran away from. Undyne attempted to swing a spear in Mary's direction, but she fell flat on the ground and spear swung above her.

Suddenly, a weird feeling occurred in the two. They both felt their souls change and contort, as if they were changing the very fabric of their souls. Adam looked down at where his heart should be, and instead of a red-beating heart inside of him, a heart-shaped object floating just in front of his chest. It shone a poison green color, and it beat as every heart did, but this one felt more powerful, more important, and definitely more vulnerable.

Adam looked up just in time to see a blue spear head straight for him. He instinctively put his arms up, which wouldn't have stopped the spear. Lucky for him, a shield appeared in front of him. It was like a green force field that resonated from his soul, and the spear vaporized upon impact.

"Cool," he whispered to himself, and he saw that Mary had a similar shield, and was blocking spears from all directions. While he was distracted, however, a spear hit his leg, which caused him to fall. Looking around, he saw spears coming from all directions, while Undyne simply summoned more. Soon, Mary fell to her knees to, but she had no wound. It was as if they couldn't move while they had these green souls…

"You'll never escape me! Not while you're green at least!" Undyne called, as she lazily flung spears at the two humans. Other monsters had gathered to witness the battle, while Mettaton watched in both excitement and fear. If Undyne beat them, they would have two human SOULs, on to break the barrier with the other six, and one for Mettaton, where he could go and perform for all the humans of the earth.

"Mary! How do we not become green again?" Adam called out. Maybe she had an idea? Even when he thought about, that was quite stupid. She was about as clueless as he himself was.

"I don't know! Maybe we need to face the fear head o-AH!" Mary started but was abruptly cut off by her soul turning to a red color, then a spear that nearly impaled her. Now that she could move, she ran off into Waterfall, Undyne close behind her. Adam also turned back to a normal red, beating heart, which fell back into his chest. He raced after the two.

* * *

Sans walked home silently, opening the door and grabbing a ketchup bottle. Well, it wasn't necessarily his home anymore, but it still had all the ridiculous things the two brothers had acquired; the flag outside, the super tall sink, the abandoned sock, and of course Sans' pet rock. He always forgot to feed it.

Sans highly doubted Papyrus had lived here since he was announced leader of the Royal Guard. According to his secretary, Papyrus lived in a high-end loft apartment in New Home, where the rest of the businesses and rich monsters resided. Sans' room was directly in the castle, something Papyrus seemed bent on getting.

So it was to his surprise when the door opened and the tall skeleton walked in. Papyrus looked at Sans for a minute, before sighing and saying, "What are you doing, brother?"

Sans was initially surprised to hear how disappointed Papyrus was.

"Just drinking," Sans said. Papyrus continued to look at his brother in what seemed like a cross between pity and disgust.

"I highly doubt that condiments can substitute as a qualified drinking substance, Sans. Perhaps meeting some new people in the city, who are more civilized than this backwoods town, could help." Papyrus said.

"So our first home, where we grew up, where we started, where we lived for years, that's just a 'backwoods town' now, eh?" Sans said. His anger was only increasing.

"The past matters little anymore. The fact is that you need to set an example as an heir, while instead you just seem to be chugging ketchup at the local bar. Don't you have any standards?" Papyrus asked.

Sans lightly chuckled. He had a quick flashback of Papyrus' more egotistical yet innocent side, where he would boast about his standards, which contained mostly of the ability to cook a certain pasta dish.

"Of course, bro. My standards are someone who knows how to live." He said.

"So not you." Papyrus said coldly. Damn, that was harsh.

"Oh, so you, living up in your high-end apartment with no friends and no family is better than what we had before?" Sans retorted.

"Well, it's better than when I was a naïve child and when you were a lazy pile of bones!" Papyrus yelled.

"Well, at least I did things. You have no idea what happened to you in previous timelines, where you were killed. You don't know how much that put on me, how much it still puts on me!" Sans yelled back.

"Liar! These things can't have happened! So what if I died! It'd take a _lot_ of effort off you wouldn't it, you lazy pile of nothing!?" Papyrus said, the last sentence with so much sarcasm Sans nearly exploded. Instead, he tried to stay silent and calm down. But Papyrus kept on talking.

"You've never done anything! You have no motivation! You're so worked up over how _I_ do rather than yourself, probably because you think I needed it! Like I need help! You're the one who needs it, Sans! You've lost your priorities, helping these worthless humans! Stick with us, and we'll destroy the humans!"

Sans couldn't take it anymore. "I thought you said the past didn't matter! Just making sure your fucking schedule wasn't ruined by your lazy ass brother is important, huh?" he yelled.

"No brother of mine would say things like that, Sans!" Papyrus screeched.

"Well maybe I don't want to be your brother anymore!"

Silence. The two stopped immediately, and Papyrus' expression turned from extremely angry to very somber. "I.. only… wanted to help," he said in barely a whisper, before bolting out the door and into the woods.

Sans would have chased after him, but he was too mad and too exhausted. So instead, he plopped on the floor and cried, as his last joy left his life, running away from what he considered a problem, and as a dark force threatening to destroy them all only drew nearer.

 **Sorry for the SUPER long wait. School has started up, and with Cross Country and Chess club meeting nearly every single day, I only have the weekends to write. But this weekend is three days, so this chapter should be up, and maybe one more.**

 **As you can tell, this chapter is a lot shorter than normal. I can't promise this, but I may be able to do quicker uploads if I do 2,000 word chapters instead of 3,000 plus. This would mean FAR more chapters, and** _ **probably**_ **less wait time between each one. Again, can't confirm that, but let me know what you all think.**

 **Also, I have changed the rating to M (in case you didn't know) because of some of the language. I don't know if the language I have used so far (hell, shit, things like that) are okay for T or not. I'm super new, and I need all the help I can get. Please let me know. That is the only thing I can think of that's going to happen, other than of course violence and maybe some descriptive gore.**

 **Finally, I have some new ideas in the works for stories, including one where Chara and Frisk go through the underground together, and one where its Frisk on the surface and Chara follows them as a ghost (they'd go to school, do sports, make friends, really not many conflicts, more of just a "free" story. Let me know whether or not those sound like good ideas, but right now I'm trying to finish this one before I venture on, but if those ideas sound more appealing than THIS one, let me know. I need every bit of criticism or opinions that I can get. We also passed 500 views! What an amazing milestone! I thank you all for everyone whose read this, whether they liked it or not, and I especially thank you all who think this story is worth favoriting, following, or reviewing. You all mean so much, even though I don't know you all.**

 **As always, thanks for reading, and I'll see you all later!**


	9. Waa-Waa-Waterfall!

**So, hey!**

 **New chapter! This is chapter 9, and I'd say we're a fourth of the way through the story of this right now, but I have no clue. I stretched out Snowdin over three or four chapters when it was originally going to be one. I would like to thank Berry Blush for thinking that this story deserves both a follow and favorite, as well as Capricorn the mediocre for following! Thank you, I appreciate it.**

 **So, out of Snowdin and into Waterfall. Waterfall should be at max three chapters, but the fight is going to be amazing! I think.**

 **So, anyways, let's go!**

"Come back here!" Undyne cried as she chased the girl into waterfall. They passed blue flowers and cave walls. Mary tried her hardest to outrun Undyne, but she was simply too fast.

Undyne swung her spear menacingly, and Mary's soul turned green. She was yet again rooted to the spot, and her shield appeared in front of her. Undyne continued to lob spears at her, but she almost effortlessly blocked them. Adam had just caught up, and while he was hunched over, catching his breath, his soul appeared in front of him, and he too got a matching shield.

Mettaton came up right behind the two, and watched as the battle unfolded. He felt slightly bad for the humans, who were being forced to hand over their souls, whether they were willing or not. But then again, thoughts up stardom and famousness above ground brought Mettaton back to his senses.

"Stop blocking!" Undyne yelled, as she threw another spear towards Adam. His shield suddenly disappeared, and he was forced to jump out of the way to avoid being impaled by the electric spear.

Instead of running, like Mary had done, Adam turned his attention to Mettaton, and he drew his pistol and aimed. He fired a round, which missed. Mettaton jumped out of the way and landed a pose, before rushing over towards Undyne. Adam turned to fire at Undyne, yet a spear grazed his ear, causing him to fall backwards in shock. Undyne threw even more spears, and Adam had just enough time to spot Mary trying to sneak behind them. As Adam dodged the relentless spears, Mary jumped on top of Mettaton and thrust him to the ground.

Undyne turned to see Mettaton being held down, and swung her spear towards Mary. She hit her on the blunt end, nonetheless flinging her into a nearby wall. She fell to the ground, unconscious.

Adam continued to dodge the spears, for his shield had not come back yet. At times, he tried to take a shot at Undyne, but she was far too fast and Adam was far too slow. Several spears made deep cuts as they grazed past his legs and arms, while the only thing Adam accomplished was wasting valuable ammunition.

"C'mon, human! Where's your spirit?" Undyne cried happily, which made Adam confused over whether she was treating this as an actual battle or a game. Maybe even a warm-up.

"Oh, is that what you want? Well, here!" Adam yelled as he sprinted towards Undyne and Mettaton. Undyne, evidently surprised that Adam was opting to do something so unbelievably stupid, was too slow to react as he punched her. She fell backwards, unharmed yet shocked, but stood back up just as quick.

"Hey, stop!" Mettaton yelled, very attractively. He wrestled Adam to the ground, and the two engaged in a fight. Undyne materialized her spear, yet was hesitant to throw it.

"Throw it! Stop them!" Mettaton yelled, as Adam pummeled him mercilessly.

Undyne threw the spear.

A cry from the robot told Undyne that her that her spear had intercepted the wrong target.

* * *

Adam rolled away from the robot, instead running over to Mary to check on her condition. Undyne rushed over to Mettaton.

Unfortunately for Mettaton, the spear had pierced his soul. It was a surprise that he was still alive, yet his soul was still intact. He cried painfully, as his voice slowly got quieter.

"Mettaton! Please no!" Undyne cried as the robot's cries got quieter and quieter.

"Undyne… the switch…..." Mettaton said quietly. Undyne rolled him over to see a small switch on his back. She flipped it.

"Thank…you…Undyne…." Mettaton's voice faded, and his eyes shut for the last time.

Undyne stood up, tears falling from her eye. She turned to see Adam, caring for a now barely conscious Mary. Undyne was prepared to stab them with her spears, get revenge for Mettaton's death. But then she remembered something the human had told her, long ago, in another time, even…

* * *

 _Flashback… Start!_

"One day, during practice, I finally knocked him down," Undyne said as she sat at her kitchen table, opposite a child in a striped sweater.

"I felt… bad." Undyne admitted.

"That's normal." The child said ever so quietly. Undyne was surprised, it was the first time they had ever talked. Never, in any other reset, had they talked. It was kind of weird.

"You think? Even if you're like me?" Undyne asked.

"Of course, not everything has to be about you. You got to think from other's perspectives. Like if you're fighting a really bad fl- guy, and he was really mean, you got to try and be nice. It works out in the end." The child said. Undyne had a pretty good idea of what the fl- was.

"I suppose, but what if they can't be saved? What if they just are a REALLY bad guy? Wouldn't it be easier on everyone else?" Undyne asked.

"Maybe, but there is a difference between doing what is easy… and doing what is right. But sometimes, you can't do either, you just have to… sit out, let someone else do it." The child said.

"What it there is no-one else to do it?" Undyne asked curiously.

The child was silent, before saying, "Then let them do it themselves. If after what you say does anything, they'll choose the right over the easy."

"And if they don't?" Undyne asked, thoroughly interested.

"That's what I'm here for right?" The child said jokingly.

Undyne laughed softly. "Sure thing, kiddo."

Silence fell again, before Undyne asked, "What if I don't know what is easy and what is right?"

The child fell into silence.

"Forget it." Undyne said. For once, the kid didn't have an answer.

"Then you're one of the REALLY bad guys. Questioning yourself isn't the answer. You'll know what's right and what's easy just by looking into your heart. It always tells the truth, no matter how much you refuse to believe." The child said.

"And how do you know that doing something the right way and doing something the easy way are two different things?" Undyne asked.

"I think I've done this enough to have a good idea, wouldn't you think?" The child said, before standing up and walking towards the door. "Remember what I've said. Look in your heart for answers, because it tells the truth no matter what, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Undyne said.

"Pinkie promise." The child said.

Undyne looked confused for a moment, but went with it anyway. They interlocked pinkies, and while Undyne felt it was the most ridiculous things she had ever done, it was also one of the most real…

" _No, but I'll keep an eye out."_

" _Pinkie promise."_

" _Haha! No, no way, are you serious?"_

" _Please…"_

 _The two interlocked pinkies, and Undyne felt a connection she hadn't felt in forever, one that dated back centuries, but was really just thirty seconds ago…_

 _Flashback… Stop?_

* * *

Undyne's eyes flitted back and forth between the two, but she ultimately decided against slaughtering them. She instead turned around, and ran back towards Snowdin, leaving Mettaton's body behind. It had no purpose anymore.

The two humans, extremely surprised at Undyne's sudden mercy, stood up (well, Adam picked up Mary. She could hardly walk) and stared after her, as she disappeared through the cave.

"Huh." Adam said.

Mary merely nodded.

The two continued onwards through the cave.

As the two walked on, they passed many different monsters. Several tried to jump out and attack, but Adam's cold stare seemed to scare them off. There's also the fact that he stood menacingly tall, unlike the previous humans that came through. The two seemed to walk for hours, and soon, they reached a wooden dock alongside the water. Text was sprained across the walls, and as Adam read it, he finally understood what the monsters must feel about humans. The injustice, the massacre, it's horrible. Luckily, Mary had fallen asleep again in his arms, so she didn't have to see the cruelty their own kind had inflicted.

Later on, after meeting Onionsan (not much to say) and Shyren (her singing was actually very good), the two encountered a room that housed an upright piano, and Adam's eyes lit up.

"Huh, seems like they have some good tastes in instruments." Adam said to himself, for Mary was still asleep.

Adam was about to play a favorite tune of his, but he heard a music box playing down the hallway. He subconsiously played it, while the rest of him wondered where that sound was coming from. Surprisingly, the playing opened a door that Adam had not seen before. He walked in to find a red glowing object on a pedestal with a sign above it that was covered in too much dirt to read. He tried to pick up the object, but he couldn't. He was carrying too much.

Now, this was strange. Adam had barely anything on him (a pack of gum, his phone which he could only use to call those in the underground, his pistol, some playing cards, 3G, a golden flower, and his wallet), what could weight so much he couldn't pick something up. He suddenly felt something on top of his head, and after feeling it, knew exactly what it was.

A small white dog was sleeping on top of his head.

A world of monsters? Why not. Demonic children who can teleport? Sure thing. But this? A dog suddenly snoozing on his head? No, it-it just can't be.

Adam placed the dog on the ground, but it immediately woke up. It then levitated towards the object, absorbed it, and proceeded to fly straight through the wall.

* * *

Adam stared after it, dumbfounded, before noticing something the dog had left behind. Lying on the floor was a small white object, kinda shaped like the dog itself. It was like a dog residue. He placed it in his pocket, for some reason.

The next "room" revealed that the music was coming from a statue, one with a mysterious monster figure holding a small child. An umbrella was propped it its arms, sheilding it from the rain. Adam suddenly had an idea. He took the golden flower and placed in in the child's arms. As the two left, Adam could swear he saw the eyes of the child light up, but that's impossible. Statues don't come to life.

As Adam and Mary continued through the Waterfall, they passed a giant castle, accompanied by the annoying monster kid who had alerted the humans of Undyne in Snowdin. They got rid of him after a while, when he couldn't climb up onto the ledge and instead went to find another way up. Some more signs revealed even more sad information about the War. The two continued onwards, Mary had fallen asleep after the head trauma. They began to walk along a bridge.

Soon, they approached a cliff, with water down below. It seemed to be about forty feet, too far to jump. He set Mary down and looked around for anyway of getting down, to no avail.

As he looked, Mary woke up, and scooted over to the side, her legs dangling over. She stared down, not saying a word.

"Hey, it's alright, we'll find a way down," Adam reassured her, but it seemed like he was trying to convince himself more than her.

"Yeah, I suppose. How though?" Mary said.

"I have no idea." Adam admitted, as he sat down next to her.

* * *

The two sat in silence for a while, before Adam asked, "Are you scared? You know, of these monsters, and the kid who basically left us to die?"

"I guess; it was pretty scary. It also hurt, you know, being thrown into the wall," Mary replied, rubbing the back of her head.

Adam nodded, "Well, we'll figure out how to get out of here. At least we got ahead of Undyne, and it seems like all the 'mysterious' characters are back there as well."

Mary nodded in reply, yet didn't respond. Adam took that as a hint she didn't want to talk.

The two sat in more silence until splashing noises came from below them. A small figure, with a striped sweater, was walking through the water.

"Hey kid! Stop!" Adam yelled, but the kid ran off.

"We need to get down there! How do we get down?" Adam yelled frantically.

"Oh, I believe I can assist you," came a mysterious voice. Adam wasn't able to make out the figure behind him as the bridge they were on suddenly collapsed, and they fell into darkness.

 **I am so so so so sos os os sorry! I was trying to get this out earlier but I got caught up and now its 11:00 and I need rest, so I am putting this chapter out tonight, and with all my heart and soul I HOPE I can get another how tomorrow, if not Monday. I am sorry that school is messing me up, but I know that's no excuse. This chapter was awful, and I know it. Waterfall should only be two more chapters, I think. Again, terribly sorry. I am not asking for forgiveness, just understanding. Sorry about this being late, but thanks to ThatAngryLoyalist for following as well. I was just checking my email and I saw it come in. Thanks again!**

 **Thank you, and I hope that you all have a great day.**


	10. Prophecies? Whaaaaat? (Updated Version)

**Chapter 10!**

 **Finally, just 10 chapters and 2 months ago this thing was nothing, and now we have over 600 views! So, today was nice, no Cross Country and no homework! All afternoon to write!**

 **So, here it is!**

 **P.S. This chapter was updated. Please re-read this. The AN you just read was the original. I'll tell you when the new stuff comes in, okay? Cool.**

"Oh, you've fallen down, haven't you?" A calm voice spoke out.

Adam couldn't see anything, but he clearly heard the voice, along with bird chirps, but they seemed to come from way up above. Almost like he was back at-

"Here, get up! Heh, you got dirt all over you! Wait, are you a human!? That's so cool!" the voice spoke, its voice high pitched yet calming.

Adam tried to speak, but he couldn't say anything. It was as if his mouth had been taped shut, or his tongue disappearing.

"I've never met a human before! Mom and dad say some were mean, but you look nice! What's your name?" the voice asked.

Against his will (or maybe instinctively), he spoke in a familiar voice, "Chara."

"Oh, that's a nice name. . . ." and voice faded to nothing.

Adam woke up, his head aching. He felt another thing familiar that he was lying on. It was another patch of golden flowers. Mary was already awoken, standing in the knee deep water. She turned and smiled.

"About time, let's get moving. I hear the kid up ahead," she said.

"Alright, I need to talk to them. But you know what's weird? That kid in the purple and blue sweater, their name is Frisk too. Same name of the person we met in the RUINS." Adam said. It had been bothering him since Undyne told 'Frisk' to beat it.

"I don't like either of them, but one of them is the kid who fell down here recently." Mary said timidly. The two continued their approach towards the mysterious child.

* * *

Sans sat on his old sofa, reliving the moments that had just transpired. He knew he should be after Papyrus, before he did something he would regret, but Sans hated to say that some of the things he said were true. He always wanted Papyrus to man up and pursue something tangible. Because honestly, Papyrus wasn't cut out for the Royal Guard. But when Papyrus showed little signs of maturity, Sans played along. His thoughts of Papyrus' success left his mind, replaced with happy moments of the two playing together in the snow, riding sleds, making puzzles, and cooking spaghetti. It was great, until the kid came and killed everyone. Sans wasn't sure if he would ever be able to forgive the child. But which child couldn't he forgive? Chara or Frisk? He himself wasn't even sure.

Speaking of Chara, Sans' memory has now expanded to events _after_ his death. He wasn't sure whether he liked knowing or not knowing them either. Man, he needed to make his mind up about somethings…

 _Flashback… Start!_

* * *

"heh, didja really think you would be able-" _**SLICE!**_

Sans fell to his knees, a clean cut straight across his chest. A red liquid flowed from his wound and mouth, and he closed his eyes. The little shit had the audacity to break the rules. Strike twice in one move.

"… … … so… guess that's it, huh?" Sans said, his breathing getting heavy (despite being a skeleton) and his shoulder blade sagging.

"… just… don't say i didn't warn you." Sans said.

The child watched passively, not saying a word. They vaguely hear him say something about Grillby's and asking Papyrus what he wanted.

He walked down the hall, and disappeared around the corner. Chara continued, finally entering the throne room. He didn't bother checking the coffins. He knew how comfortable they were.

Asgore was quick, one quick strike that brought him down. Chara was just waiting for his little buddy to show up. He could have gotten away with it had Asgore not given his position away.

"See? I never betrayed you!" Flowey said frantically.

"It was all a trick, see?"

"I was waiting to kill him for you!

" _After all, it's me your best friend!"_

" _I'm helpful,"_

" _I can be useful to you,"_

" _I promise I won't get in your way,"_

" _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."_

 _A familiar voice erupted from the flower, a voice of fear, of pain, of endless suffering._

" _ **Good dogs. They must always be put down sometime**_ _ **. . . . ."**_

" _Please don't kill m_ _e." The child said._

Slash after slash, the flower was reduced to absolutely nothing. Just seconds later, Chara felt something. Something he hadn't felt in a long time.

He felt alive, truly truly alive.

* * *

 _Greetings. I am Chara._

 _Heh, heh._

 _Thank you._

 _Your power awakened me from death._

 _My "human soul."_

 _My "determination."_

 _They were not mine, but YOURS._

 _At first, I was so confused._

 _Our plan had failed, hadn't it?_

 _Why was I brought back to life?_

…

 _You._

 _With your guidance,_

 _I realized the purpose of my reincarnation._

 _Power._

 _Together,_

 _We eradicated the enemy,_

 _And became strong._

 _HP._

 _ATK._

 _DEF._

 _GOLD._

 _EXP._

 _LV._

 _Every time a number increases, that feeling…_

 _That's me._

" _Chara."_

 _Now._

 _Now we have reached the absolute. There is nothing left for us here. Let us erase this pointless world, and move on to the next._

One choice. One chance, to change everything. One way to fix this, to stop what has happened. Maybe amends can't be made, but lives restored, friendships recouped, families reformed. It was all there. Right in your palm. Or under your foot. Do you crush it beneath your feet, or let them take flight, like a bird, just learning to fly?

 _But what if I told you, you never had a choice? That I, here, made your choice no matter what. Scary, is it not? I fear for the choices I've made, whether they were best for us all. But that matters not. What does, however…_

 _Is you!_

 _Yes, you! Surely by now you've come to realize what part you play. I don't know much about other humans, except they're scum. Just like you. But in this world, it's kill or be killed. And those who stand on top, are the ones we call smart, and the ones on the bottom are what we call dead. You played a part._

 _Now let me play mine._

 _Flashback… End._

* * *

 **(AN: This is where the updated section starts, just so you know. Thanks to "The Toad Soldier" for following and leaving a favorite!)**

Adam and Mary turned the corner to see a truly peculiar sight.

Not only was there abundant amounts of trash in the water, among them anime discs, old computers, and ice cream bars, the child (one of them, at least. Neither could make out the sweater color) was fighting against a living dummy who seemed to have anger issues.

"Who needs friends!? Who, who!? I don't! Because I've got knives!" The dummy yelled as a knife appeared out of thin air, and shot towards the child. The child _grabbed_ it out of mid-flight and flung it back in one move. The knife impaled the dummy's heart, but it was unfazed.

"So, you like the knives, huh!? Well! Too bad. I ran out." The dummy said, awkwardly trying to cover up his mistake.

"But no matter! You'll be here forever! HAHAHAHAHA OUCH!" The dummy yelled, as a layer of thick white tears fell atop the dummy. The dummy stormed off, complaining about the "acid rain". Seconds later, a familiar figure dropped onto the scene.

" _hey guys, noticed you were here..."_ Napstablook said as he floated over the water.

"Napstablook!" Mary cried, "It's so great to see you!"

" _And you too! Say, isn't this the kid you told me to keep an eye out for?"_ Napstablook asked, pointing at the child.

As they now came into the light, Mary could tell they were the first child they met, the one in green supposedly named Frisk. They stood waist-deep in the water, and actually looked scared to see the two.

"Oh, greetings," the child mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

" _Oh, greetings,"_ Adam said in a surprisingly accurate parody of the child's voice, "Yeah, yeah, cut the bullshit, kid. What the hell was that you did in the RUINS?"

The child sputtered out, "Uh, um, I-I don't know what you mean-"

"I believe I can answer that." A new voice emerged.

Stepping from the shadows was Frisk.

* * *

Silence.

Yellow Frisk (I'll refer to them as Yellow and Blue Frisk till Adam and Mary learn their name) bolted in Blue Frisk's direction, their arms outstretched as if wanting a hug. They cried Frisk's name.

"Frisk! I'm so sor-" WHACK!

Out of nowhere, "Frisk" sucker punched the other child right in the jaw. The other child recoiled, and fell backwards. Mary moved forward to do something about it, but Adam held her back.

"Frisk! What was the for!?" Yellow Frisk asked.

"Go to hell." Blue Frisk said emotionless, their pupils gone, and eyes black as night.

"Come on, what happened to the pacifist I knew and loved?" the other child asked, treating the punch to her jaw as if it were a joke.

"You lost them, Chara. Its nice to tell strangers who ask your **_REAL_** name." Frisk said.

"Uh, yeah, yeah I suppose. Well, other humans. I am Chara." the child replied in fear.

This brought even more questions to Adam's head. Was this the same one he had in that dream of his? Would this kid know who that monster child was? They must have fallen down to, and they met the monster kid in the RUINS. But how had Adam and Mary not met them? Does Chara know? So many questions, too few time to have them answered.

"That's a pretty name," Mary tried, but it was quite obvious that one was forced. Chara didn't seem to notice, however.

"Thanks, Frisk and I, well, we go way back." Chara said, her face blushing red.

 _Oh great,_ Adam thought, _two kids thinking their first crush is their soulmate. However, Frisk has quite a punch._

"Yeah," Frisk agreed, but with no emotion whatsoever. "You two should keep moving, Chara should go back to being dead, and I have dinner reservations at 6:00. Good day."

Frisk then proceeded to walk through the entry way leading to the rest of waterfall.

* * *

"So, Chara? Have any friends down here?" Adam asked. He needed information, but he didn't want to scare the kid out of it. They were currently walking through a path of blue leaves, pushing large mushrooms to make more appear.

"Used to." They replied shortly.

 _Cross that one for now,_ Adam thought.

"Did you fall down the hole? On top of Mt. Ebott?" he tried again.

"Yes." Chara replied.

Finally, he gained some ground.

"How long have you been down here?"

"Four hundred, seventy two years." They replied blankly.

"No, no I'm serious." Adam said.

"Four hundred and seventy two years, plus today." The child replied, completely serious.

"Then how are you still this young, if you don't mind me asking?" Adam said. This was so ridiculously ludicrous it was hard to keep a straight face.

"I died. I can't tell you how it happened, the prophecy forbids me-" Chara started, but threw her hand over her mouth. Her eyes shone brightly in the light, blood red pupils, but otherwise pretty.

"What prophecy? What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"Stop." Frisk's voice came.

Everyone turned to see her on a darkened path that lead to another room.

"What are you doing there? What's in that room?" Adam asked.

"The greatest room in all history." Frisk replied.

Adam decided to pass.

"So, what the history between you two. And what is with this prophecy thing?"

"It is exactly what you think it is, a prophecy. I can't tell you what its about, because it's important that it is read at the correct time. It has been handed down for thousands of years, and is destined to be opened, oh, in about... six hours." Frisk said.

"SIX HOURS! How would you know!? What's so important about it anyway!? How do you know this?" Adam burst out. All of this stuff was insane. Monsters, demon children, none of it makes any logical sense!

"Because I helped write it." Frisk replied, and disappeared.

* * *

"Are you serious? Did you see what they just did?" Adam complained as they passed over a small wooden bridge over a cliff.

"Yeah, they disappeared," Chara replied. Suddenly, they stopped in their tracks. Their pupils shrunk, and their void expression turned to one of fear.

"Oh, no. He's close!" She cried.

"What? Who? Who's close?" Adam asked, but Chara had already disappeared.

"I think she may be referring to me." A voice boomed.

Near the cliff's edge, with a monumentally large rock pillar to their right, stood someone, short, bulgy, and with a devilish grin that could be seen from miles away. A light blue eye shone in the darkness. The wind ceased to a halt.

"humans. it was nice meeting you. unfortunately, i got some bad news for you. you're gonna have to have a _**bad**_ time," Sans spoke, and a whirlwind of energy flowed around the cliff, signaling the start of the battle of the century.

 **So, I think this was how Chapter 10 should have released. I think its better, but please let me know what you think!**

 **Thank you, and have a great day!**


	11. Battle of the Cavern

**HUGE F***ING CHANGE! Title is now SnappedTale. I was looking around and "UnderWHAT!?" is kinda already an idea. Don't want to be confusing people and/or plagarizing. Also I think it sounds like a better name. Please let me know what you think. I am also changing the summary again (which will suck anyway). I am open to any artwork if you want if featured as the cover (don't know why you would, just thought you should know that's open). Thank you all for reading and onwards!**

"Ah, judged by your expressions, you didn't expect me?" Sans asked. The two humans stared in silence. Adam recovered first.

"So, you're going to kill us? What have we done to you?" Adam asked, furious at Sans' betrayal.

"Well, I did promise to protect any humans who came through. But I'll have to make an exception. You two aren't worth it." Sans said.

"And why is that? Who'd you promise?" Adam said. He knew how intrusive he was being, but he needed some leverage, or at least some clarity.

"Toriel. But of course, she's gone, according to Flowey. You wouldn't happen to know what happened do you?" Sans said sarcastically.

"No, as a matter of fact we don't," Adam said through gritted teeth.

"Liars." The word echoed through the cave, and the wind silenced.

Sans stared at the two with a vacant expression, eye sockets blank. "Now or never."

Bones launched from the ground, surrounding the three, cutting off any entrances or exits. Blasters surrounded the two humans on both sides, charging their shots. The humans watched in disbelief.

Finally, movement ceased. The cavern was silent for a count of four, before Sans said, "This is why I never make promises…"

The blasters shot their bolts.

"Run!" Adam cried to Mary, but it was worthless. Where would they go?

"Where!?" Mary yelled, making Adam hate his comment even more.

"Look out!" Mary called again, as a blaster shot a bolt just inches from Adam's head. He instinctively dived to the ground, as bones sailed over his head.

Sans stood lazily, flicking his wrists to fling bones towards the two humans. As he did so, he couldn't help but think of Papyrus. Would he approve of what Sans was doing now? Would Sans care? Would Papyrus care?

Man, it was so much easier before…

* * *

 _Flashback… Start!_

"SANS! HURRY!" Papyrus called as he ran into their front yard. It didn't matter that it snowed at their home all the time, Papyrus was so excited every day to look out his window.

"Papyrus, just give me a minute…" Sans said as he zipped up his jacket. It was one of the few days he was free from his day jobs. Not that he worked very much anyway.

"THERE'S NO TIME, YOU LAZYBONES! WE HAVE TO HURRY BEFORE IT ALL MELTS!" Papyrus screeched back. Sans didn't have the heart (both literally and figuratively) to tell Papyrus that it was too early to be screaming so loudly. Not that the neighbors minded. They were to caring of Papyrus to tell him off, and he was a free alarm clock. Sans also didn't need to mention that the snow wouldn't melt, it was far too cold. But Papyrus always felt that any moment not training for the Royal Guard, playing in the snow, making puzzles, or cooking spaghetti was a waste of time.

"Alright, I'm coming…" Sans said as he walked outside, closing the door behind him.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GET THE SLED, SANS!" Papyrus said as he dashed to their shed. Unfortunately, the door was locked from the inside. Papyrus pouted.

However, Sans had teleported into the shed and opened the door from the inside. Papyrus was astounded. "SANS! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

Sans answered with a simple, "Magic."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU ALWAYS SAY!" Papyrus said, but didn't inquire any further.

"Ready to ride the Bone Wagon?" Sans asked. While he tried to hide it, he was actually ecstatic to be hanging out with his bro.

"OF COURSE! BUT THIS TIME, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, GET TO DRIVE!" Papyrus exclaimed.

Honestly, Sans couldn't care less about driving. Not that they took turns; Papyrus always drove.

"Hey, Papyrus? Can I ask you something?" Sans asked suddenly. It's not often he had to talk about serious things with Papyrus, especially with him being as naïve and innocent as he is.

"CERTAINLY, BROTHER! WHATEVER DO YOU NEED?" Papyrus asked.

"Let's say that a human fell down here. Someone who was nice and polite. Who didn't kill monsters, who didn't hate us, who's only request is to go home. Would you capture them, and send them to Asgore?" Sans asked.

Papyrus thought for a minute, before saying, "THE HUMANS DON'T GET HURT, RIGHT? WHEN WE TAKE THEIR SOULS?"

"No, not necessarily, but it isn't exactly the best thing for them either." Sans replied.

More thinking, before Papyrus replied, "I SUPPOSE NOT. AS LONG AS THEY ARE NICE, AND WANT TO HELP MONSTERS, THERE MUST BE ANOTHER WAY."

"One more thing. What if they weren't so nice? What if you had to face them alone? What if…. You had…. To….." Sans trailed off, unable to finish the word. Papyrus killing someone intentionally was about as unlikely as him becoming a stand-up comedian, telling puns.

"WELL, EVERYONE HAS SOME GOOD INSIDE THEM! I'M SURE THEY'LL BE ABLE TO TURN AROUND, THEY JUST NEED A PROPER FRIEND! AND I'LL BE THAT FRIEND! DON'T YOU WORRY, SANS! I HAVE THIS UNDER CONTROL!" Papyrus said as he ran up the hill to slide down.

"Yeah, don't worry…" Sans muttered to himself, marveling for the day when he may not need to care so much for his brother, but also fearing the day when Papyrus may no longer need him, maybe not even want him…

 _Flashback… Stop?_

* * *

"Behind you!" Adam called as a blaster appeared directly behind Mary, preparing its deadly bolt. Mary turned and back flipped out of the way, letting the laser shoot directly below her, instead shooting and destroying one of the other blasters.

"That's it. We can't destroy them, so we'll have to…"

"- have them shoot themselves!" Mary finished for him.

The two stared as each other, before laughing. They really were ridiculous.

Adam jumped near a blaster, attracting its attention. The blaster turned towards him, charging its shot. As it fired, Adam side-stepped, letting it pass by and shoot one of its comrades. Sans didn't seem to notice, he was still deep in thought, absentmindedly flinging bones, blasters, and even some Tems at the two.

Some bones hurtled towards the two. They both managed to dodge them, having the bones collide with some blasters. Unfortunately, more blasters were appearing for every one that went down. The blasters melted as they were struck by magical attacks, but from the dust they created, more rose.

"Hey bonehead!" Adam yelled at Sans. Sure, it sounded ridiculous, but it brought him out of his daze. Sans turned toward him with dead eyes.

"Yeah?" Sans said in the most casual way possible. It almost as if they were just hanging out on a Friday night and not killing each other.

"Why are you doing this? You said we killed Toriel, and we said we didn't. I thought we were friends!" Adam called.

"Flower-boy tells me otherwise. Who else could have done it? Chara didn't. Frisk didn't. Any other suggestions?" Sans spits out.

"Flower-boy' himself?" Adam countered. Sans considered that for a moment, but that wouldn't make any sense. Flowey was far more trustworthy than these two humans. Man, Sans can't believe he just thought that.

"So, I'm just supposed to take your word for it?" Sans yelled. Honestly, he knew he didn't have much basis either. It could have very well been Flowey, but his anger was building, and he didn't care for any proof. ( **AN: In case you haven't noticed, I just wrote myself into a wall. I know, it's a shitty way of getting out of it, but hang in there with me. I'm not a college professor or professional author.)**

Adam didn't have time to respond, for a blaster bolt shot by, missing Adam by inches. The blast forced him to the ground, and he was further forced to roll away from other blaster bolts. Mary, on the other hand, had somehow _caught_ one of the bones, and was now proceeding to whack the blasters. It seemed pretty effective, but she was still being surrounded.

Adam rushed over, distracting the blasters. They shot at him, but he jumped out of the way and instead they shot towards their owner. Sans, however, was quick on his feet (well, not really) and teleported away. But as soon as he did, his smile dipped.

That was the last doorway, the last teleport. Sans was stranded now, with nowhere to go.

* * *

"What's the matter, Sansy? What's with the long face?" Adam teased. His anger was reaching high levels as well, and two hotheaded people who dislike each other rarely goes well.

Sans decided to respond by shooting a bone directly at Adam's head. Adam barely moved out of the way before it impaled itself in the ground.

Adam went about, flirting with death as he teased Sans' aim. Sans didn't seem to mind, although that didn't mean he wasn't bent on killing him.

Sans' mind began to wander again, this time to a few hours ago, his first time in the RUINS, and probably his last…

* * *

 _Flashback… Start!_

Sans loved the RUINS. Despite its seemingly boring design and puzzles every room he went into, he couldn't get the smile off his face when he went there. Usually, that is. Now was not the time for smiles. It was cold, and dark in the RUINS now. No happy music. No Froggits or Whimsums. It was quiet. Too quiet.

Sans stopped by the golden flowers, and watered them. He loved seeing the flowers grow, though remembering that his old enemy was one of them made him want to step all over them. A small tree grew from the center, and was beginning to grow some red leaves. Dust rained from above, and Sans immediately knew whose dust it was. He assumed it must have been Toriel's. Sans had reason to believe Chara was back to life, for some reason. Maybe Flowey brought her dust back. Maybe he saw the murderer, and was too afraid to tell.

Either way, Sans knew what he had to do. Eliminate the threat. Keep monsters safe. This one goal was probably the only reason he had lasted this long.

But here he was, staring at a bunch of flowers, underneath the gentle shade of a newborn tree. Goodness, didn't he have anything better to do?

 _Flashback… Stop?_

* * *

"Sans! Stop!" A voice cried from somewhere about thirty feet away. Flowey was there, tears down his face. "It wasn't them!" he yelled.

Sans, shocked for a moment, sent a bone hurtling straight towards Mary, who was busy fighting some blasters and didn't notice until it was upon her. It hit with a dull thud to her head, and she fell, limp as a ragdoll.

Adam forgot what happened after that. Apparently, his eyes had glowed with literal fire, a fierce expression across his face that made even Sans look surprised. He tried to back away, but he was to the ledge. Another step meant death.

"How dare you!" Adam yelled, and a storm of flaming rocks swirled around him, and hurtled themselves at Sans. Had the attacks been correctly made and be harmful, Sans would have died instantly. A tiny fraction of his 1HP did disappear, and he knew once Adam figured out what how to use his powers, Sans wouldn't be able to stop him.

"Please, Sans! It was her, Toriel herself! She attempted suicide when I died, and was stuck in between life and death! Please, don't hurt them!" Flowey said, and another voice joined his.

"Sans, please don't! It wasn't them, they don't deserve this!" Chara said, and one more stepped into the light.

Instead of speaking, Frisk merely nodded to Sans. His eyes widened, then he sighed and shrugged.

"Listen, Adam. I'm so sorry, I thought you had done it and-" Sans started, but was hit with a rock in the skull, causing a crack. Adam wasn't so ready for an apology.

"You think you can just fucking say sorry and it's all over!? After everything you did to us!? Think again, old man. You're dead!" Adam cried, and ran towards Sans, apparently intending to force him into the abyss.

Sans had several options here. He could step out of the way at the last second. Adam apparently didn't notice the chasm, and if his velocity kept up this way, he would go hurtling off the cliff.

Sans could let him be tackled, and the two of them would fall and die.

Or Sans could stop him now, and continue the confrontation. Because the way Sans saw it, only one person was going to leave this fight alive.

* * *

Sans went for the third option, and forced a wall of bones to separate the two. Adam desperately grabbed in between the bones, attempting to reach Sans who was only two inches from his reach.

"Come here! You could have killed her!" Adam screamed.

"I didn't mean to! I swear!" Sans said in reply.

Silence, and Adam's fire-lit eyes cooled to their normal color. "Okay." He said shortly. Sans was suspicious immediately, but glad it was finally over. He lowered the wall, and opened his arms for a hug. Adam walked into his arms enthusiastically. Sans felt great.

BANG!

A loud noise filled the cavern, reflecting off the walls. A gunshot. Sans fell to his knees, clawing at his wound. Even though he was full of bones, his cranium had been shot straight through from his chest. Even he, a skeleton, couldn't survive that. It was only a matter of seconds before it was all over.

" _Go to hell. I'll meet you there soon,"_ Adam said.

The kick was so sudden, nearly the entire party missed it. Adam's foot jutted out, catching Sans in the chest. Sans flew backwards, and for a moment, he was suspended in mid-air, as motionless as Mary, hovering for seemingly forever. The three other witnesses screamed in terror. But it was too late, as Sans, the skeletal sensation, flew over the edge, down into the chasm, and out of sight for good.

 **"hey... puzzles might be fun. if you tried them." - Sans**

~austinedgar


	12. A Revenge in the Making (Dwarf Chapter)

**Hey, sorry for not posting recently, I've been very busy with school, XC, etc. Thanks to Tomoei for following the story! Means a lot!**

 **Anyway, this one's kinda short, I'm really pressed for time and I didn't want to go another week without posting. So, here we go! Chapter 12!**

Flowey never really understood what it was like to lose a friend.

Sure, he had lost people before. His dearest sister who now walked the earth again was just one of them. His mother, who had passed away only a few hours ago, and countless others, who he murdered in the name of curiosity, which was just a shadow of his true intentions.

And yet, Sans was different. He finally had someone who understood him, someone he could talk to, and despite the two hating each other, he never felt closer to a living being than to him.

Ever since he seemed to gain the feelings and attributes of a soul, he had slowly grown back his humanity (in which I mean, his compassion). For the first time in years, he thought of others as physical beings, with emotions and wants and needs, not just as playthings which he could warp and use as he pleased.

He felt sick with himself.

He hardly knew where he was going. It had just past midnight, about quarter after. The three witnesses of Sans' murder, Frisk, Chara, and himself, has all dispersed quickly, fearing for their own lives in the sight of the murderous human. Even Frisk, the one who felt like it was reasonable to step OVER Flowey where she first entered the underground, just a little over twelve hours ago, was frightened. A knife, she could deal with. But a gun? No way.

Flowey couldn't "walk", necessarily. He instead had a weird fashion to where he would shuffle along, as if it were an invisible trench of dirt in front of him which he could just slide through. The earth obeyed him, in a way.

 _Could he have saved Sans? What if he could had stopped his fall?_

Flowey dismissed the thought. The second you begin to question yourself, is the same as the one you begin to doubt yourself. He had much more power than he wished to know, and had this been a typical run, one where Frisk rampaged through the underground, he would have rather cried in the corner than fight the threat. In that way, he was more cowardly than anybody in the entire underground. He hated to think this, but even Jerry was more brave than him.

That truly is a new low.

Meanwhile, the two human children continued walking through the underground. Frisk led, her posture strong, gaze dead ahead, and footsteps fast, as she crossed the bridge joining Waterfall and Hotland. Chara followed in silence, curious as to where they were going, yet terrified to find out. They spoke little as they traversed Hotland, speaking only to the monsters they saw, and warning them of the other humans. As far as the two knew, Adam and Mary had not left Waterfall. Mary was in no condition to move, for the bone didn't kill her, but she would be out for a good few hours. That wasn't good.

This certain reset had never happened before, but Frisk and Sans had done immense research into the timelines that hadn't occurred. Their results were shocking.

There were eight possible paths: The first was a true pacifist, one where Frisk would traverse the underground and spare every monster, learn the truth of Asriel and the first human, and defeat Asriel, destroy the barrier, and everyone goes free. Except for Asriel himself.

The second, was a neutral one. Here, Frisk would spare some, kill others. This led to a certain "sub-ending", depending on who they killed. Sans disliked these the most; most of them either included him or his brother being killed.

The third, genocide. Complete murder of everyone in the underground. Chara would be reborn, and destroy the universe, only to have it restored.

The fourth, post-genocide pacifist. A slight twist on the ending, where Chara would take over Frisk's body, and murder every monster on the surface, and simultaneously destroy the world, only to rebirth it again.

The fifth, post-genocide genocide. This had happened only a few times, but even Chara got cold feet. Frisk's determination to finish off every monster, even in multiple timelines, was frightening, to say the least.

The sixth, post-neutral pacifist. Where after killing some monsters, Frisk would "reset" and fix her mistakes, and continuing with the pacifist run.

The seventh, post-neutral genocide. Essentially, Frisk didn't take Flowey's advice. She decided to "amend" her "mistakes" and kill every monster.

The eight wasn't mentioned very much. It described a much larger group of runs that amounted to more than any other run. The physical change of the underground, a "code breach" in the reset algorithms that led to certain parameters to change. For instance, more humans. Missing monsters. Changed personalities. Changed lives. Switched names. New powers. Different stories. Different pasts. New futures. New beginnings. All too common endings.

The eight generalizations encompassed every reset that had happened to that date, and was predicted to be the only ones that could ever happen.

Could they had been wrong?

Undyne hardly cared for Sans. He wasn't much of a friend, outside of the workplace. He was lazy, and didn't seem to care at all about the future of monsters. She saw him as someone who tried to out shadow his brother with his schemes and pranks, and that all he wanted was to shine more. She saw him as selfish, lonely, and power-hungry.

Why she did? She had no idea.

She was proven wrong, however, by the courage she saw with him on the battlefield. The way he attempted to solve the conflict peacefully was touching, but she knew not to trust the humans. Despite how nice they seemed, Undyne learned that humans are backstabbing creatures in her years in the Royal Guard.

 _Wonder what Alphys is doing?_ She thought curiously…

Alphys was a wreck.

She had just woken up from restless sleep, having been spammed with messages from her few friends on the Undernet. Her eyes widened with tears at the news that Mettaton had been murdered, his body located in waterfall. Her expression grew furious, even further at the news that Sans had been murdered as well.

How two monsters had been murdered so soon between each other both confused and angered her. She pulled up her research she had left alone that afternoon. Her research consisted of the two Determination types. Determination A (concentrations of determination infused into something, or born with it) and Determination B (the feeling of being determined, a chemical produced in certain situations) strains pulled up, and she studied the models. Based on her information, it must have been humans born with both strains. This spelled danger, and Alphys was terrified for what might happen if they continue their rampage.

But of course, this wasn't her fight to fight. Instead, she would work in the shadows. Mettaton's life wouldn't be avenged by itself…

 **Again, very short, but I'm going to try and get one up this weekend (15-16), although I'm going to be camping. No clue, but story isn't dead, yet.**

 **Hope you all have a good day!**


	13. A Murderer's Confession

**Hey everyone. Sorry for not posting lately, we had just hit post-season meets, and I didn't have time between practice to get most of this done. But hey, it's over. XC's done, turned in my uniform today, so I'll hopefully have time to work on this story… he says as he's cramming for tests and projects. Oh, well, enough about me, let's talk more about me.**

 **Just kidding, on with chapter 13!**

"Frisk? You alright?" Chara asked tentatively as they continued on their excruciatingly painful walk through Hotland. Chara had removed their sweatshirt, leaving a lighter T-shirt they had underneath on. Still, this didn't help very much.

"Fine." Frisk said shortly, although Chara could tell she wasn't. Tears flowing silently down their cheeks showed that Frisk was traumatized at Sans' death, yet was doing her best not to show it. In fact, she was better at it than Chara was, which was something to be both proud and afraid of.

"You're not," Chara said, more of a definitive statement than a retort, "you need rest. Come sit down, we've walked far enough for now," they finished, sitting down at the cliff edge and indicating the spot right next to them. Frisk sighed in resignation, and sat down next to Chara.

The two sat in silence for some time, watching the oozing magma churn hundreds of feet beneath them. Chara's heart pounded, for they had not been so close to Frisk in what felt like forever. Sure, they have had… well, more _romantic_ times, but they were over; it would hardly work now when Frisk was a few years older. Frisk, however, seemed to be lost in sadder memories, those of remorse and loss.

"What're you thinking?" Chara asked, trying desperately to spark conversation.

"Nothing." Frisk replied ever so vaguely.

"Ah." Chara responded, unsure of how to continue. It was awkward enough with the two of them just sitting there, and now they have to go and screw it up even more.

"Just the resets, is all," Frisk responded after a few seconds. Chara had not been expecting that.

"Oh, were you thinking of doing it? Maybe resetting all this stuff?" Chara asked.

"What if it can't be fixed? What if it's the eighth path?" Frisk asked.

"What's the eighth path?" Chara asked, for they had never heard of it before.

"Well, Sans and I have researched previous runs, putting them into eight generalizations. The eighth one, where a… 'code'… break occurs, is what's happening now. Unfortunately, I don't remember what happened in previous eighth runs, but I know the circumstances that cause them. I have a theory, though… I think that whatever happens in the eighth runs carries over ALL runs from then on." Frisk finished, looking almost embarrassed, as though Chara was going to say her ideas were ridiculous. But, on the contrary, they thought the opposite.

"I understand, even though I've never done the stuff you have. You know your stuff, unlike me." Chara said

No response. "In fact, after everything you've done, everything you've sacrificed for, everything you've tried despite knowing it could never happen, it makes my complaints seem like a child's tantrum" they finished.

Frisk laughed, "Yeah, they sure do."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"You think we should get moving?" Chara asked. It was only now, out of their thoughts, that they noticed Frisk was fast asleep on their shoulder. Chara felt their face warm, then shoved the thoughts out. _Stop it, you impressionable little wimp. She's, what, 14? You're like 7._

Chara pushed Frisk off, and Frisk fell flat on the ground, still fast asleep. She had been awake for nearly twenty hours straight. Chara checked their watch. 1:10 am. Just under five hours left. Till what, she had no idea. They remember Frisk mentioning something about a prophecy, one of which Chara didn't know. There was the Prophecy of the Angel, but she couldn't have meant that. What's the point of keeping it secret when it's plastered all over the walls?

Their attention drew quickly to the squirming body of Frisk on the ground. She seemed to have finally woken up. She stood up and dusted off her clothes, then turned to Chara.

"You think we should get moving?" Frisk asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Chara answered, deciding not to mention the eerie similarity between the two's sentences.

"Well, onwards!" Frisk said rather cheerfully, and she continued down the rock path. Chara, both confused and amused, followed suit.

* * *

New Home was usually quiet. The citizens were tame, usually less likely to attack on site for humans. You could say they were more civilized than other monsters, but all monsters were alike in their compassion for others and their will to leave the underground. It was quite beautiful.

Now, though, the capital was unusually quiet. Homes evacuated without a trace. Monsters seen ushering their children deeper into the capital, their only safe haven. Even now, monsters from Hotland were being moved into New Home, while residents of the RUINS, Snowdin, and Waterfall hardly knew of this change. Unfortunately, the river man (or is it a woman?) was grabbing a drink in MTT resort when the news of not one, not two, but FOUR humans were in the underground. He was advised to evacuate to safety, while the Royal Guard took care of the humans. Several monsters argued that at least one of the humans was good, saying they had left money for their food and were kind enough to reserve their chair, their food, their silverware, their napkin, and their airspace all without being asked. That was new.

Flowey was always interested in the architecture of his old home. He never truly appreciated it until Chara became sick. When he wasn't with them, he was outside, wandering the city, trying to think of anything except his dying sibling at home. Yet no matter how much he tried, the thoughts of buttercups and their failed plan crawled back to him, so fast it would have won Thundersnail.

He traveled through the now barren city, only a few monsters scuttling around to gather belongings, children, or their nerves before continuing towards the Barrier.

Flowey really didn't want to visit his father again, especially after their last conversation. But who else could he go to? The humans were out of the picture, he had already betrayed three of the four humans in telling them that they are in the underground, and Asgore already knew about the fourth. He effectively blamed the murder on Chara, yet Sans must have assumed it was the two other humans. Now Sans was dead, Toriel was dead, and at least three humans would be killed on the spot when they got within a hundred feet of the monster capital. Couldn't anything go right for him?

Flowey found Asgore sitting in his throne, a dazed and unfocused expression firmly on the spot in the middle of the garden, where a new golden flower had grown in the middle, taller than the rest, almost as if it was its job to block the others from sunlight. It reminded Flowey of himself, a soulless being with no other intention than to hinder others.

"Can I help you?" Asgore said quietly, his attention unwavering.

"Just thought you should know that Sans is dead." Flowey said, his gaze now set firmly on the floor.

Asgore didn't say anything, but stood up and walked over to the window. He gazed out for a minute or two, before turning to Flowey. Flowey looked up at this point.

"And my daughter, is she responsible for the murder of my wife?" Asgore asked. He was in no way angry, though he looked scared of the answer he might receive.

"No." Flowey said. He distinctly remembered his last conversation with the king of monsters, in which Sans had told him to tell the truth. Should he do it now, even after the abysmal end to their last discussion?

"Then who did it?" Asgore asked, now looking angry about the fact that Flowey had white-lied about Toriel's death.

"Me, indirectly." Flowey said, waiting for the barrage.

It did not come.

"The suicide attempt? She was frozen in between life and death, was she not?" Asgore asked, his voice becoming heavier, his speech progressively more broken.

"Yes," Flowey responded, tears flowing from his eyes.

Before either of the two knew it, the two were embracing, crying earnestly over their family member's death. The two cried for who knew how long, but the grandfather clock across the hall read a solid 1:58 in the morning before the two pulled themselves together.

"Thank you, Asriel. You've seemed to acquire a soul somehow, otherwise Toriel would have been trapped in this state. Her dying wish was to see you alive and whole again. I guess things work out like that pretty well, eh?" Asgore said in a wistful chuckle.

"Yeah, I suppose." Flowey said, still wiping tears away with his leaves.

Asgore appeared to have nothing else to say. He stood and returned to his seat, no longer staring at the golden flower, but now to the skylight, a smile filled with equal happiness and a wistful sadness that no one other than him could have worn. Flowey turned before leaving.

"Hey dad? Thanks," Flowey said, before leaving though the archway.

He received no response, but as he shuffled down the streets of New Home, the king was watering his flowers, grinning from ear to ear.

Seriously, didn't he have anything better to do?

* * *

"Hold still, this is going to hurt," a voice said over Mary.

Her eyes fluttered open, revealing Adam, attempting to stitch together the cut in her forehead. She felt trickles of blood, like streams, flow down the side of her head. It was light, but she still felt light-headed, as though she would pass out again any second.

"Okay, I'm going to do another, just keep calm." Adam reassured her.

She nodded. Adam slipped the needle through. The pain Mary endured was so extreme she fell unconscious yet again.

The next time she woke up, she felt a cold washcloth on her head and found Adam pouring water into her mouth, determined to keep her hydrated in her unconscious state. She sat up grudgingly, her head pounding with pain. Adam backed away, giving her some space to sit up and drink some water on her own.

"How are you feeling?" Adam asked.

"Fine," Mary lied. She didn't want to halt their journey any more than she had to. The sooner they left the underground, the better.

"What happened with Sans? Did he run away?" Mary asked, looking around to see if the skeleton was anywhere around.

Adam was silent, before saying, "I killed him."

Mary was shocked, and stared at Adam as if she'd never seen him before.

"Are you serious? You- you killed him?" Mary asked, disbelievingly. How could Adam, the same guy who was friends with everyone, kill Sans? Granted, he did try to attack the two, but a peaceful resolution had been successful, what, 95% of the time?

"Yeah, yeah I did. You should have seen it from my perspective. You were unconscious, maybe even dead, the skeleton is flinging all kinds of shit at me, and I've got no one else to help me. So I killed him." Adam said. He deliberately left out the part where he had tricked Sans into believing he had spared him, when in reality he was looking for a weak point.

Mary remained silent for almost three whole minutes, before Adam spoke again.

"The three saw us. Frisk, Chara, and the flower. They know." Adam forced out. He had hoped he wouldn't need to say this, but Mary had to be prepared for if they suddenly turned on them.

"I can't believe it," Mary said through quiet sobs. Adam felt his heart shatter; Mary's despair affected him more than the fact he had just killed someone.

"I- I didn't mean to, I just-, " When Adam was cut off, he didn't even object.

"Well, you obviously did, because you did it! If you were truly merciful, you would have found another way! And you said they were right there! Frisk, Chara, and the flower! Why couldn't you get there help? Too busy murdering innocent beings?" Mary yelled, her broken voice echoing off the now silent cavern walls.

Adam was speechless, and resigned to hanging his head low, grief and shame bubbling inside him.

He wanted to renounce her accusations, tell her that he couldn't have done anything else, that there was no other way, but he couldn't lie to her anymore. He remained silent.

Mary stood up, huffed in his direction, and walked through the gaping hole, leaving Adam behind. Adam followed, reluctant to be left alone in a place where he was now a murderer.

* * *

"Excuse me, Mr. Papyrus?" Snowdrake said to Papyrus, who was standing outside his apartment in New Home. Papyrus had just learned of the murder of a monster by one of the humans. How disgraceful, he thought. He sure hoped his brother was safe, he was on his way to find him now.

"Yes, how may I help you, young one?" Papyrus asked, hoping he didn't sound as if he was rushing the kid.

"It-it's something about your brother," Snowdrake replied, his composure slacking and remorse spread across his face.

"What is it now? He hasn't been pranking people again, has he?" Papyrus said, frustrated that he was having to deal with his brother's antics.

"He-he was the one who got murdered. The monster, who got killed. There isn't any dust," Snowdrake said, now hurrying back off to his father, who was ushering along several Vulkins who were confused where the evacuation point was.

Everything seemed to stop. Nothing seemed to matter much, anymore. Papyrus' vision seemed to go black, but also lit up in full clarity. He felt as though he was blinded, yet could see everything he had missed, everything he had never known. He felt as if he were near death, but full of bursting energy. He had never felt this way, and frankly, he didn't think anyone ever had.

His brother, the laughing, joking, farting, eating, pranking, big-boned skeleton, was dead. Papyrus kneeled down, unable to stand properly. Had Sans gone to fight the humans himself? Or was he caught in the crossfire, trying to seek refuge as the humans unleashed hell on anyone passing by? Either way, it mattered not. Sans was dead, and Papyrus didn't have anything to bury, anything to preserve, he had nothing of his brother.

And even though it was purely physical mass he was missing, it felt as if a hole had ripped in his soul, and his compassion and ancient naivety he possessed seemed to slip away, replaced by a new feeling, one of seething anger and the want to avenge his brother, and stop the genocide only inches away from the human's grasp. What to call this feeling, he wondered?

Let's call it, **DETERMINATION.**


	14. Sorry, another notice

**Hello everyone.**

 **So, you are probably wondering why I haven't posted very frequently. To put it simply, it's writer's block.**

 **Well, actually it's more of where I'm kind of bored of writing the story right now, and I just need a break. I'm hoping to get that break over this Thanksgiving, because I won't have any work to do and with luck I may be able to get some writing in. Only time will tell.**

 **So, that is that, I will try to get out another chapter soon (by soon I mean within the next week or so) and just wanted to remind everyone who reads this that the story isn't over yet (yet, if you have, you know, a life, you probably don't care).**

 **See ya.**


End file.
